Reassigned Identity traduction
by londongirl22
Summary: Après avoir été témoin d’un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen.Qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…STORY BY mk marie
1. Chapter 1

_**REASSIGNED IDENTITY- **__**Prélude**_

_**ANNONCE**__**- Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'auteur de **__**Reassigned Identity **__**est MK Marie, je suis juste une grande fan de l'univers Twilight est de la fanfiction écrite par MK Marie. Je suis juste une traductrice.**_

_**RESUME**__**- Bella Swan: Contre le mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen: Agent de la CIA avec un sombre passé.**_

_**Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…**_

_**-B PDV-**_

« Et ensuite que s'est-il passé, Mademoiselle Swan? » demanda l'avocat.

Ce dernier était un homme grand avec les cheveux gris et un costume hors de prix. Pas besoin de regarder le reçu, c'est comme si son costume avait le mot hors de prix écrit dessus.

La salle de tribunal entière semblait retenir son souffle. Même le juge, une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux noirs de jet, assise sur le bord de son siège.

Je gardais les yeux fixés sur mes mains essayant de balayer mes larmes apparues subitement.

« Il l'a tué. » répondis-je dans un murmure.

A cet instant, j'essayais d'éviter deux choses. Premièrement, mes souvenirs vivides de la nuit en question. Et secondement, les yeux pénétrants de mon ex petit ami.

Ces deux choses étaient très difficiles à éviter car j'étais consciencieusement interrogé sur mes souvenirs de cette nuit et que mon ex était assis droit devant moi, juste derrière l'accusé.

Nous n'avions jamais officiellement rompu, mais je pense que ça allait sans dire que notre histoire était terminée étant donné que j'étais en train de témoigner contre son père.

« Je ne pense pas que l'on vous est tous entendu, Melle Swan. » insista l'avocat.

J'inspirais profondément et levai les yeux.

Durant tout le témoignage, je m'étais répété de ne pas regarder droit devant moi, mais mes yeux furent attirés dans cette direction.

Je me trouvais à présent face à face avec la source de tous mes cauchemars; Billy Blaque. Oui **LE** BB Blaque. Et, juste derrière lui se trouvait son fils, Jacob.

Une sensation de nausée m'envahit alors que tous mes souvenirs me submergeaient comme une vague géante.

J'étais vaguement consciente de mes ongles qui me rentraient dans la peau à force de les enfoncer dans mes paumes de mains, mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui.

La salle d'audience disparut, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le regard froid et cruel de Mr. Blaque.

« Mademoiselle Swan? » insista encore l'avocat mais je pouvais à peine l'entendre. Il avait lui aussi disparu du paysage.

« Melle Swan! »

« Il l'a tué! » m'exclamais-je.

Je finis par détourner le regard le portant sur l'avocat qui s'adressait au juge, mais le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles m'empêcha de le comprendre.

La salle se mise à tourner et je ne vis plus que du noir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que cette histoire a reçu. Je suis très contente que cette histoire vous plaise car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire. Donc merci à: amel, babounette, camillle, lulu81, mafiction2twilight3, oli.**_

_**On m'a posé beaucoup de fois la question de si je posterais souvent, je vais essayé de poster le plus souvent possible, soit un chapitre par jour où un tout les deux jours.**_

_**Merci aussi à celles qui ont mis une alertes sur la fanfiction.**_

_**ANNONCE**__**- Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'auteur de **__**Reassigned Identity **__**est MK Marie, je suis juste une grande fan de l'univers Twilight est de la fanfiction écrite par MK Marie. Je suis juste une traductrice.**_

_**RESUME**__**- Bella Swan: Contre le mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen: Agent de la CIA avec un sombre passé.**_

_**Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…**_

Billy Blaque allait faire de la prison à perpétuité. Je n'étais pas très surprise mais cependant je n'arrivais à réaliser que c'était enfin fini.

-B PDV-

Le cauchemar qui avait gouverné ma vie pendant l'année dernière était fini. J'avais finalement témoigné et maintenant je pourrais peut être me sentir en sécurité. Peut-être que maintenant je serais capable d'effacer cette image de mon esprit.

Je soupirai, la respiration chancelante.

Non. Je savais que cette image, le souvenir de cette nuit ne disparaitrait jamais. Vous n'oubliez jamais la première fois que vous voyez quelqu'un mourir.

« Merci pour votre témoignage.» dit l'avocat dans le costume hors de prix.

J'acquiesçai poliment, réalisant juste que je m'étais égaré dans mes pensées.

« Vraiment. On essayait depuis des années de mettre Mr Blaque derrière les barreaux. »

J'avalais la boule dans ma gorge qui apparaissait à chaque fois que je pensais aux autres crimes ... qu'il avait commis.

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas la seule fois qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. C'est cet avocat qui me l'avait appris. C'est comme cela qu'il m'avait convaincu de témoigner. Avant, j'étais trop effrayée mais sachant qu'il avait déjà fait ça m'avait fait réalisé qu'il continuerait dans le futur. Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience si ça se reproduisait parce que j'aurais été trop effrayé pour témoigner.

« Puis-je rentrer chez moi maintenant? »demandais-je faiblement.

Je ne voulais plus y penser. Je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre pendant une année entière.

L'avocat acquiesça.

« Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Swan. » Il me sourit gentiment et il se retourna et partit.

Quant à moi, je pouvais rentrer chez moi.

Je récupérais mon sac que j'avais laissé sur le banc derrière moi puis je me relevais regardant la salle de tribunal désormais vide.

Je pouvais laisser ça derrière moi. Je le pouvais. Je pouvais avancer.

Une voix harcelante dans mon esprit me raillait, demandant comment je pouvais penser que je serais capable de dépasser cela alors que je ne trouvais même pas le courage de sortir de la salle de tribunal.

« Je peux. » Murmurais-je à moi-même.

« Melle. Swan? »

Je me retournais, mon cœur réagissant comme chaque fois que quelqu'un m'approchait sans avertissement depuis quelque temps.

Mais ce n'était que l'Agent Peterson, un petit homme avec une calvitie naissante qui travaillait à la CIA. Il avait été assigné à cette affaire il y a plusieurs années quand ils avaient eu pour la première fois vent des crimes de Billy mais ils n'avaient trouvés personne pour témoigner … jusqu'à moi. Il va sans dire qu'il avait été très content de m'aider pour quoi que ce soit puisque **je** **les** aidais à classer leur affaire.

« Oui? » demandais-je souriant du mieux possible aux vues du stress dû à la journée, au fait d'avoir vu Billy. D'avoir vu Jacob. D'avoir eu à revivre cette nuit une fois de plus alors que je la relatais à la cour. Bref, juste le stress de cette dernière année.

« Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée Melle. Swan. »me dit-il. « Tout se déroula parfaitement bien. Comme on l'avait prévu. »

J'acquiesçais, me remémorant du nombre de fois où il avait passé en revue ce que je devrais répondre aujourd'hui. Au moins j'avais été bien préparé.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? » demanda-t'il me regardant inquiet.

Je suppose que si je pouvais regarder à travers ses yeux je verrais une jeune femme fragile de vingt-un ans, ou bien, une ombre grise dû au stress et au manque de sommeil, des yeux sans vie avec des cernes noires en dessous. Voilà ce que je verrais!

« Je vais bien » répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais rassurante. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Il avait rempli sa mission en s'assurant de ma sécurité durant les semaines qui précédaient la date du jugement quand Billy avait appris de je ne sais quelle façon de je serais le témoin.

Il fronça les sourcils et je maudis mon absence de talent d'actrice.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué et à cran. »dis-je honnêtement.

Okay, j'étais plus qu'à cran mais il l'avait sûrement déjà deviné.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

Je souris presque à la pensée d'une douche chaude et de mon doux lit. C'est là où je voulais passer le reste de la journée. De la semaine. Maintenant que j'y penser, je suppose que je peux rester au lit toute la vie, n'est-ce pas?

L'Agent Peterson tirait sur son col de chemise maladroitement, s'éclaircissant la voix.

« A propos de ça… »

Je fronçais les sourcils sachant que la suite ne me ferait pas plaisir.

« Nous ne pensons pas que vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »

« Quoi! » m'exclamais-je plus fort que je le souhaitais.

Je devais rentrer chez moi! J'avais fait ma part. J'avais témoigné. A présent je voulais juste essayer d'avancer dans ma vie de mieux que je pouvais.

Il secoua la tête plein de regrets et avec une expression de sympathie sur le visage.

« On en discutera plus en détails plus tard, maintenant vous devez me suivre. »

Je sentais les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux et ma gorge se serrer alors que je le regardais suppliante.

« Je veux juste passer à autre chose. »dis-je misérablement. « Je veux même oublier que cette dernière année a eu lieu. »

L'Agent Peterson sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, Swan. » il soupira et me toucha l'épaule. « Mais pour le moment votre sécurité est notre priorité. »

___

C'est toujours un SUV noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être que la CIA avait une contrat avec GMC.

Un autre agent de la CIA attendait à l'arrière du SUV, vitres teintées en place et j'essayai de lui sourire tandis que je rampais à côté lui suivant les instructions de l'Agent Peterson.

Il ne dit rien. Et ne sourit pas en retour.

« Où va-t'on? » demandais-je une fois en route.

C'est l' Agent Peterson qui me répondit étant donné que l'Agent à côté de moi demeurait silencieux.

« On pense que vous pourriez être en danger Mademoiselle. Swan. On a trouvé une solution pour garantir votre sécurité. »

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question mais je ne relevais pas ce fait étant restée bloquée sur la partie où il a dit que j'étais en danger.

« Quoi?« demandais-je. « Mais comment? Billy est en prison, il va y rester pour le restant de sa vie. »

Mes mains devenaient moites au fur et à mesure que je parlais, ma voix tournant vers la panique. Bien sûr, j'avais su que j'étais en danger avant, quand Billy était libre, j'avais même été placé sous protection quelque temps avant le jugement. Mais pourquoi serais-je toujours en danger?

« On discutera de cela plus en détail plus tard bien entendu. » dit-il avec réserves.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me mordais la lèvre anxieuse.

« Pourquoi ne pouvez vous rien me dire? » demandais combattant l'envie de regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

« Que se passe t-il? Que savez-vous que j'ignore? »

Je vis l'Agent Peterson serrait les lèvres dans le rétroviseur et je renforçais mon regard.

« Certaines personnes ne sont pas très contentes que Mr Blaque ait eu ce qu'il méritait. » dit l'agent placé à côté de moi parlant pour la première fois.

Mon sang se glaça.

Bien sûr. Billy (BB) Blaque était quelqu'un de très respecté dans l'univers du crime. Il avait beaucoup « d'amis » fidèles qui je suis sûre ne voyaient pas la sentence de Billy comme juste ou méritée mais comme ma propre faute.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Je n'avais pas réalisé que ses mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que l'Agent Peterson n'y réponde.

« Nous vous protégerons Melle Swan. Je vous le promets. »

Je balayais mes larmes et acquiesçai.

Je pouvais juste espérer qu'ils seraient en mesure de respecter cette promesse.

____

« Maintenant, on sait que ça va être dur. » commença l'Agent Peterson et je me mordis la lèvre, goûtant le sang alors je coupais la peau.

J'étais assise dans une salle blanche, totalement vide exceptée la présence d'une simple table de fer et d'une chaise.

J'étais assise dans ladite chaise et l'agent Peterson tournait en rond devant la table. L'autre agent n'avait plus dit un mot depuis ses paroles sinistres dans la voiture et demeurait immobile au fond.

« Mais nous pensons que le mieux à faire dans une situation d'une telle envergure est de vous déplacer autre part. Vous donner une autre identité. Un nouveau départ. »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sûrs que Jacob Blaque ne sera plus une menace. » balbutia t'il.

Je me remémorais ma révélation apparue plus tôt dans la voiture. Jacob verrait-il cette situation comme ma faute? Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Chercherait-il à se venger? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

« Vous pensez que Jacob s'en prendra à moi? » demandais-je.

Ça faisait mal, rien que de dire son nom. Je ne voulais pas penser que Jacob me nuirait. Mais aussi, je n'avait pas voulu croire que son père était membre du crime organisé. Le criminel le plus recherché de ses dix dernières années.

L'Agent Peterson me regarda, calculateur puis il soupira.

« Nous ne savons pas. » admit-il. « Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il le fera. Mais c'est plus une précaution qu'autre chose. »

Je ne savais que dire. Je restée juste assise dans cette petite pièce blanche à plusieurs niveaux sous le sol des bureaux de la CIA et essayais d'accepter ce fait, en me demandant comment cela était devenu ma vie;

« Il y a d'autres personnes à se préoccuper même si le fils de Blaque ne fait rien. » j'acquiesçai l'estomac noué.

L'autre agent, celui qui était resté silencieux dût avoir pitié de moi car il s'avança un petit peu.

« On va placé un agent avec vous en permanence. » m'assura-t'il.

« Vous serez en sécurité avec l'Agent Cullen. » promit l'Agent Peterson, sûr de lui.

Je ne me sentais pas si rassurée que cela, pour être honnête. Je ne connaissais pas ces personnes et je devais leurs confier ma vie.

Je me mordis la lèvre regardant les deux hommes.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres option. Cela se ne réduisait qu'à cela.

Je pris une grande inspiration et acquiesçai, le soulagement inondant leurs visages.

« Quel est le plan? »demandais-je, espérant qu'ils avaient un plan.

Le plus petit des deux agents fit glisser une enveloppe marron sur la table en métal devant moi.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Forks? » demanda-t'il

« Vous vous parler de couverts ?» demandais-je, confuse. **(en anglais forks veut dire fourchettes)**

Pourquoi parlaient-ils de couverts? Jacob pouvait être en train de s'organiser en ce moment.

L'agent étouffa un rire.

« Non. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Forks comme la ville dans l'état de Washington. »

Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé. Mais après réflexion je décidais que l'endroit où ils allaient m'envoyer n'avait aucune importance.

Je regardais la table, jouant avec les coins de l'enveloppe.

« Ceci va vous aider à garantir votre couverture. »dit l'Agent Peterson obligeamment, attisant ma curiosité.

« Permis, papiers, alliance. On a même fait faire un nouvel acte de naissance. » ses yeux brillaient d'excitation tandis qu'il parlait de tout ce qu'il avait accompli.

« Attendez. »

Je relevais lentement la tête pour le regarder. Je devez avoir mal entendu.

« Répétez. » demandais-je, tendue.

« Oh. On a fait faire un nouvel acte de naissance. Vous savez avec un nouveau nom et un… »

« Non » l'interrompais-je. « L'autre partie »

Il balaya la salle du regard nerveusement, réajustant son col.

« Papiers? » tenta-il timidement d'une telle façon qu'il était évident qu'il savait ce dont je parlais.

Je planté mon regard dans le sien. Après tout ce que j'avais enduré récemment, le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'être franc avec moi.

L'Agent Peterson soupira.

« Alliance. » dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je clignais les yeux nerveusement.

« Qui? Quoi?… je ne comprends pas. » parvins-je finalement à articuler.

« Vous vous ferez passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. » dit-il d'un ton qui voulait dire : n'essayais pas, on sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous.

« Tous vos nouveaux papiers vous indiquent comme Madame Isabella Cullen. Nous vous laissons garder votre prénom car il est plutôt commun et nous pensons que les personnes à votre recherche, cherchons une femme seule. Par ailleurs les chances que quelqu'un vous recherche à Forks sont plutôt menues. »

Je restais assise là, le regardant la bouche grande ouverte.

Je ne pouvais prétendre être le femme de quelqu'un. Je ne savais même pas qui était cet Agent Cullen. De plus, je ne savais rien de ma future maison ou même qui j'étais supposé être désormais.

Tout avait été chamboulé dans ma vie l'année dernière, me faisant penser que j'étais dans un de ses grand 8 des fêtes foraines que mon estomac ne supportait jamais.

Et c'est comme cela que je me mis à pleurer. Je pleurais pour l'homme dont la vie avait été retiré l'année dernière. Je pleurais pour mon amour perdu. Je pleurais parce rien n'était jamais comme ça devrait être. Enfin, je pleurais parce que dans la vie, comme dans les grands 8, vous avec souvent aucun contrôle sur les détours et les obstacles.

Vous n'avez juste qu'à fermer les yeux et espérer vous en sortir sans égratignures.

J'étais vaguement consciente du fait que l'Agent Peterson et l'autre agent tentaient de me calmer j'étais partie trop loin. J'essayais d'arrêter, j'essayais réellement car c'était embarrassant de pleurer devant ces deux hommes. Mais mes pleurs désespérés étaient trop intenses pour pouvoir les contrôler.

A la place, je fermais juste les yeux alors que mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et attendais.

« Que se passe t'il ici? » demanda sévèrement quelqu'un d'une voix velouté qui n'appartenait à aucun des autres agents.

Aussi curieuse que j'étais de voir qui étais la nouvelle personne présente dans la pièce, mon embarras dépassait ma curiosité et je gardais les yeux clos, souhaitant qu'ils disparaissent tous.

« Nous ne savons pas. »dit l'Agent Peterson, semblant nerveux. « On parlait de sa couverture et elle s'est…mise à pleurer. »

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. »la voix mystérieuse semblait en colère.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi était-il en colère après moi? Était-il en colère contre moi ou contre l'un de ses collègues? Ou était-il juste une personne colérique?

Je n'eus pas la chance de pousser mon examen de la stabilité émotionnelle de cette nouvelle personne car, à ce moment, je sentis des doigts chauds essuyer les larmes de mes joues et j'ouvris les yeux.

« Ssh. Tout va bien Isabella. »murmura-t-il. « Nous sommes tous là pour vous aider, pour vous garder saine et sauve. »

Il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine qui risquait de se briser à tout moment.

« Je suis l'Agent Cullen. »expliqua-t-il. « Je travaille pour la CIA et je suis chargé de votre protection. Je vous jure que je vous protégerais. »

Je ne vis que du vert. Mais pas n'importe quel vert. La nuance la plus vibrante de jade n'ayant jamais existée. Ensuite, il a cligné des yeux et je réalisai que je me trouvais face à face avec Adonis.

L'Agent Cullen était penché sur la petite table de fait de l'on soit yeux dans les yeux.

Il berçait mon visage dans ses mains et ses yeux verts stupéfiants ne reflétaient qu'une réelle inquiétude.

« Melle. Swan? » il fronça les sourcils. « Isabella , vous allez bien ? »

Il tourna la tête vers l'Agent Peterson, dont, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais complètement oublié la présence.

« Je pense qu'elle est en état de choc. »

« Bella » ai-je croassé. Même dans mon état je détestais mon prénom complet.

Il reporta son regard sur moi, sourcils froncés alors qu'il m'observait intensément.

J'avalais ma salive.

« Mon nom. » j'expliquais.« C'est Bella. »

Il fit un sourire en coin.

« Bella. »se répéta-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Il retira ses mains de mon visage et se releva sur toute sa hauteur.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose à savoir sur ma femme. » dit-il ses yeux brillants d'amusement pendant un instant.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

Il rit à ma réaction instantanée.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls pour que vous puissiez donner à **Bella** les détails de notre plan. » dit l'Agent Peterson intensifiant mon rougissement.

L'autre agent avait déjà quitté la pièce, probablement au moment où l'Agent Cullen était entré. Il avait sûrement une autre affaire dont il devait s'occuper. Mais je ne pouvais en être sûr vu que je ne l'avais pas vu partir.

L'Agent Cullen inclina la tête.

La lourde porte métallique ne fit pas de bruit quand elle se referma derrière lui excepté le « CLANK » signalant que la porte était verrouillée.

« Melle. Swan? »

Je levais les yeux vers l'Agent Cullen qui me regardait intensément à travers des yeux attentifs.

« vous sentez vous bien? »demanda t'il.

J'acquiesçais, jouant nerveusement avec mes mains. Au moins j'avais réussi à arrêter de pleurer.

« Oui. » répondis-je mais la réponse resta bloquée dans ma gorge sèche.

J'essayais de m'éclaircir la gorge discrètement puis réessayais.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

Ses sourcils se fronçaient et son regard se rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'il m'observait.

« Hmm. » dit-il ne me croyant définitivement pas.

« Très bien, soit. » dit-il, debout devant la table les mains appuyées sur le coin de la table.

« Le plan est très simple Mademoiselle Swan. » commença-t-il. « Je suppose que l'Agent Peterson et l'Agent Carter vous ont dit que nous estimons Jacob Blaque comme une menace à votre sécurité? »

J'inclinais la tête, essayant de ne pas penser à lui comme Jacob, mon Jacob. Le seul qui connaissait ma chanson préférée et l'endroit où je me réfugiait quand j'étais en colère. Celui qui avait pris soin de moi quand je m'étais cassée la jambe. Mon seul petit ami. Mon premier amour.

« Nous avons des agents sous couvertures le surveillant à tout moment et on a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, quelqu'un qui a gagné sa confiance. On pense que Jacob Blaque va chercher à venger son père. »

Je baissais les yeux vers la table, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on estime qu'il ne fera rien, vous aurez besoin d'aller dans un endroit sûr où Jacob ne penserait jamais venir vous chercher. »

« Forks. » murmurais-je me souvenant des mots de l'Agent Peterson.

Il acquiesça.

« je sais que cela est loin de paraître pour la destination idéale mais nous n'avons pas pris cette décision à la légère. Forks a été choisi pour différents raisons et je suis persuadé que vous serez en sécurité là bas. »

J'acquiesçai.

Peut importe l'endroit où ils m'envoyaient; aucun ne serait chez moi donc je ne voyais aucune différence. La seule chose que je voulais demander je ne trouvais pas le courage de le faire.

« Votre nouvelle identité pour le moment est Isabella Cullen. »dit-il comme si il lisait mes pensées.

Il me regarda encore avec ce regard si intense qu'il en était presque énervant, comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque choser sans pour autant dire un mot.

« Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi vous devez prétendre être ma femme. » il soupira.

J'acquiesçais lentement, espérant ne pas montrer un quelconque manque de respect mais c'était en réalité une part de curiosité.

« Je n'étais pas pour cette partie du plan au début. » dit-il tout d'abord, et je me renfrognais ne sachant pas vraiment si je devais être offensée.

« Mais maintenant je pense que c'est pour le mieux. » répondit-il rapidement. « Un mariage est une excuse parfaite pour que je puisse être à vos côtés en permanence. Par ailleurs, cela rendra la tâche plus difficile pour Jacob ou ses associés, étant donné qu'ils ne recherchent pas une femme mariée. »

Il y eut un coup fort de l'autre côté de la porte et l'Agent Cullen se retourna mais personne n'entra.

« Bien. » dit-il se retournant vers moi. « Notre avion va bientôt partir. Nous devons y aller. »

« Quoi? » demandais-je retrouvant enfin ma voix.

Il releva les sourcils tout en me regardant.

« Je n'ai pas encore récupéré mes affaires chez moi. » protestais-je. « Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à mes amis. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

L'agent Cullen secoua la tête tristement.

« C'est comme cela que ça doit se dérouler. »

Je refusais de me remettre à pleurer mais ma voix trembla légèrement alors que je demandais. « Pourquoi? »

Il soupira.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment. »murmura-t-il.« On en discutera plus en profondeur dans l'avion. »Il n'attendit aucune réponse. Il attrapa l'enveloppe marron restée sur la table et vida son contenu en nous.

Il prit l'acte de naissance le plaçant à l'abri dans sa mallette.

« Où est votre sac? » demanda t-il ne se laissant pas distraire. Il avait une mission à remplir désormais.

Je lançai un bref coup d'œil vers le coin de la salle où se trouvait mon sac.

Il suivit mon regard , le pris et me le tendis sans plus de cérémonie.

Il me fit glisser mon nouveau permis et mes papiers.

« Mettez les dans votre sac. Vous devez les garder sur vous en permanence. » dit-il d'une voix professionnelle. « A partir du moment où nous sortirons de cette pièce tout le monde devra vous prendre pour Isabella Cullen. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de me dire ou réaliser l'ampleur de la situation sur ma vie, sur le reste de ma vie. J'entendis l'urgence dans sa voix et je fis ce qu'il m'était demandé sans émettre le moindre commentaire.

« Donnez moi votre main. »commanda-t-il.

Je levais la tête, les yeux comme des orbites.

Il se tenait beaucoup plus près de moi que je ne l'avais anticipé et il tenait « mon alliance » entre son pouce et son index gentiment comme si cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Je lui tendis ma main, qui tremblait mais j'espérais qu'il ne le remarquerait pas, et il plaça l'anneau.

Je le regardais un bref instant et quand j'arrivais à détacher le regard de l'alliance je vis l'Agent Cullen me regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard lui aussi.

Il toussa passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est l'heure, Melle Swan. »

J'acquiesçais, chérissant le son de mon nom une dernière fois avant je ne sais combien de temps; mais le patronyme que j'avais entendu il y a quelques instants me manquait déjà.

**Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps à traduire mais je voulais que le première rencontre entre Bella et Edward soit aussi bien retransmise que dans l'histoire originale.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour les différentes reviews que cette histoire a suscitée. Je suis très contente que cette histoire vous plaise car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire. Donc merci à: amel, babounette, camillle, lulu81, mafiction2twilight3, oli, elo90, Klauue16, chouchoumag, maxine92, pauline, Miss Lily Rose Evans Potter, rubika666.**_

_**Merci aussi à celles qui ont mis une alertes sur la fanfiction.**_

_**ANNONCE**__**- Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'auteur de **__**Reassigned Identity **__**est MK Marie, je suis juste une grande fan de l'univers Twilight est de la fanfiction écrite par MK Marie. Je suis juste une traductrice.**_

_**RESUME**__**- Bella Swan: Contre le mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen: Agent de la CIA avec un sombre passé.**_

_**Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre où nos deux héros vont apprendre à se connaître un peu plus. Le passé d'Edward va être un abordé légèrement. Profitez l'avion va décoller…**_

_**-BPDV-**_

« Où va-t-on? » alors qu'on pénétrait tous les deux à l'arrière du 4X4 noir.

Le conducteur, quelqu'un que je ne reconnus pas de précédents voyages, jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Un aéroport. »répondit l'Agent Cullen d'un ton brusque.

Quelque chose dans sa voix me retint de poser d'autres questions.

L'aéroport se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, un coin où je ne m'étais jamais rendu avant. Il y avait une seule piste de décollage est un avion de taille moyenne y était déjà placé. Sans personne autour.

« Un jet privé? » demandais un peu ébahie.

J'avais grandi dans une petite ville avant de déménager à Chicago. Parfois, je me sentais toujours comme une fille venant d'une petite ville, impressionnée par ce que les autres trouvaient banal.

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit du véhicule me faisant signe de le suivre.

« Bien sûr. » il sourit.

Je sentis mes lèvres effectuer le même geste.

Il dit quelques mots au conducteur puis ferma la porte, donnant deux coups sur le toit du véhicule et le 4X4 s'en alla.

« Par ici. » dit-il, montrant l'avion du doigt.

Un homme moustachu en costume noir nous rejoignit en haut des marches.

« Cullen. » salua-t-il.

L'Agent Cullen le salua et m'invita à monter en premier.

Je m'arrêtai subitement en entrant dans le jet. C'était mieux aménagé que mon propre appartement dans le centre de Chicago. Il y avait des sièges inclinables et un écran plasma était accroché à un mur. Un petite table était fixée au plancher au milieu de sièges extravagants et les stores aux hublots semblaient être en velours. Une bouteille de champagne refroidissait dans un seau posé sur la table.

« Wow. » m'exclamais-je.

« La CIA ne fait rien à moitié. »

Je sursautai n'ayant pas entendu l'Agent Cullen arriver derrière moi.

« Je vois cela. » dis-je d'une voix posée essayant de masquer mon air abasourdi.

Il se retenait de sourire. Il desserra sa cravate et s'assit dans un des sièges inclinables.

« Nous arriverons à Forks d'ici quelques heures. » m'apprit-il.

J'acquiesçais, me demandant si je devrais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Madame? »

Je me tournai vers l'homme moustachu, le pilote je suppose, qui se tenait derrière moi.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir et attacher votre ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'on ait décollé, Madame. »

J'acquiesçais mon teint prenant une couleur rouge des plus embarrassante.

L'homme me regarda me diriger vers mon siège puis ferma la porte et entra dans le cockpit.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a récupéré mes affaires? »demandais-je.

L'Agent Cullen me regarda curieusement.

« Vous avez dit qu'on en parlerez plus dans l'avion. » dis-je en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été autorisée à aller chez moi, chercher mes affaires? »

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Même si je devais changer d'identité, j'avais comme besoin de vêtements, je ne pourrais pas garder ceux que je portais pendant tout le « séjour ». Je ne savais même pas quand je pourrais revenir.

« Vous n'allez même pas attendre que l'on ait décollé avant de commencer l'interrogatoire? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourit satisfait.

Le vol durait à peine deux heures, j'avais besoin de réponses. C'était la question la simple, du moins, je le croyais.

« Non. » répondis-je impressionné par la fermeté de ma voix. « Je n'interroge pas. C'est vous l'agent de la CIA. »

Il fronça les sourcils, très surpris par ma réponse et ensuite il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Moi non plus je ne m'occupe pas des interrogatoires. »dit-il amusé. »Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. »

Je le regardais, irritée. Il essayait juste de détourner le sujet. C'était aussi grave que cela?

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu aller chez moi récupérer mes affaires? » répétais-je.

Il soupira.

« Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste triste.

Je fis non de la tête.

« La CIA s'est rendue compte que quelqu'un surveillait votre appartement depuis trois jours. »

« Ils sont toujours là bas. »

Je pâlis. Ils étaient déjà là. Ils surveillaient mon appartement. Ils m'attendaient.

« Jacob? » me forçais-je à demander.

Il me fixa un instant avant de soupirer.

« Non. »répondit-il. « Mais nous pensons que c'était l'un de ses collaborateurs. »

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« On vous trouvera de nouveaux vêtements à Forks. » dit-il gentiment et j'acquiesçais faiblement.

« Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

« Pourquoi Forks? » demandais-je, continuant ma liste de question en évitant de penser à la personne surveillant ma maison. « Vous avez dit que cet endroit avait été choisi pour plusieurs raisons. Quelles sont ces raisons? »

« Vous êtes très observatrice. »remarqua-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules.

« La première raison est parce que c'est une petite ville que presque personne connait et où personne ne rechercherait quelqu'un. »

J'acquiesçais.

C'était une raison valable.

« Et les autres? »

Il soupira.

« J'ai grandi là bas, je connais donc bien les lieux ce qui est un plus. Si quelqu'un vous recherche là bas il chercha quelqu'un de nouveau. Quelqu'un d'inhabituel. »

Je me renfrognais. « Je pensais que personne ne me trouverait là bas. »objectais-je.

Il confirma.

« Je suis sûr de cela. On couvre juste nos arrières. »

« Autre chose? » insistais-je.

Je le vis grimacer mais il changea d'expression si vite que je doutais même de l'avoir vu.

« Ma famille vit toujours là bas. » me dit-il me jetant un regard en coin

« Notre couverture est que l'on vient leurs rendre visite après notre lune de miel. »

« Quoi? » m'exclamais-je.

Maintenant nous allons devoir tromper sa famille entière.

« Ne trouveront-ils pas cela bizarre que vous reveniez marié avec quelqu'un qui n'ont jamais rencontrés? »questionnais-je.

Je commençais à penser qu'ils n'y avaient pas autant réfléchis que ça. M'avaient-ils déjà vu jouer la comédie? Ça allait déjà être dur de tromper des étrangers. Maintenant je devais prétendre être sa femme devant les personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux.

« J'ai déjà pensé à cela. »m'assura-t-il et je le regardai sceptique.

Qu'avait-il prévu, je me le demandais bien?

« J'admets que ce va sembler un peu bizarre. » admit-il. « Mais, je ne les ai pas vu depuis un peu plus d'un an. »

Je levais les sourcils me demandant ce qui pouvait garder quelqu'un loin de sa famille pendant un an. Je ne me laissais pas penser à ma propre famille - à ma mère, mon père et Phil. J'essayais de ne me demander dans combien de temps je pourrais enfin les voir, si je les revois un jour.

« Mon travail ne m'offre pas beaucoup de vacances. » se justifia-t-il devinant vers où mes pensées se dirigeaient.

« Quel métier pensent-ils que vous avez? » demandais-je par curiosité, sachant que je m'éloignais du sujet.

« Ils pensent que je suis chirurgien dans un hôpital de Chicago. »

Je m'esclaffai. Je ne pouvais me retenir. C'était tellement loin de la réalité.

« Quelle modestie. »me moquais-je.

Il me toisa.

« Je vous signale que j'ai fait des études de médecine. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix stoppa mes rires et je me rassis correctement. Il me regarda se demandant s'il devait développer. Je soutins son regard, essayant de le persuader bien que n'ayant le droit de poursuivre ses explications.

« Quand vous êtes chirurgien ou docteur vous avez la chance de sauver des vies. »commença-t-il. « C'est pour cela que ce métier m'attira et c'est la profession de mon père. Mais vous ne pouvez jouer de rôle dans la vie des personnes. »

Dit-il fixant un point au dessus de ma tête.

« Vous réparez ce que vous pouvez, vous retirez une balle, soignez quelqu'un atteint d'un cancer des poumons. Cela ne signifie pas que le jeune garçon ne finira pas dans un gang après avoir quitté l'hôpital. Ça ne veut pas dire que la personne avec un cancer du poumon s'arrêtera de fumer. Je respecte tous les médecins. ils sont … nobles comme vous dîtes. Mais je pense que de cette façon je peux influencer sur la vie d'une personne et pas juste la prolonger. Par ailleurs- »

Il s'interrompit soudainement et je fronçais les sourcils, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il ne le fit pas.

Il ne fit que soupirer en regardant ses mains.

« Je pense que j'ai plus d'impact de cette façon. »

Je voulais savoir quelle était l'autre chose qu'il voulait dire. Mais son regard triste me retint de demander des réponses.

« Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait. » dis-je doucement. « Choisir ce boulot, je veux dire. »

S'il n'avait pas choisi cette profession, je serais sûrement morte dans mon appartement à l'heure qu'il est.

Je secouais la tête essayant de ne pas pensée à la réalité de cette possibilité.

Le silence entre nous dura un certain nombre de temps, alors que chacun repensait à ses problèmes et aux vies perdues et à tous les obstacles que nous devions encore surmonter. En tout cas, c'est-ce que à quoi je pensais, pour ma part.

« Donc vous ne les avez pas vu depuis un an. » dis-je, brisant le silence quand mes pensées devinrent trop douloureuses.

« Il se passe quoi maintenant? Vous revenez à la maison avec votre jeune mariée. »

Je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues.

Il me regarda à moitié surpris comme si je l'avais enlevé à un loin souvenir ou quelque chose comme cela.

« On leur dit que l'on s'est fiancé il y a un moment et on avait décidé d'attendre de les voir pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais ensuite, tu as décidé que tu voulais un petit mariage, sans paillettes, sans stress et on a fini par se marier à Vegas. » expliqua-t-il simplement.

On avait prévu un grand et beau mariage, bien entendu. Mais ça semblait tellement plus simple et tout est allé très vite une fois que l'on avait décidé. »

Il me regarda un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« On est venu partager la bonne nouvelle après avoir passé quelques jours en lune de miel, bien sûr. »

Je rougis une nouvelle fois, les deux rougissements se mélangeant.

« On restera chez ma famille pendant quelques jours et puis ensuite nous allons tomber sur la plus jolie maison. On sera obligé de l'acheter, la trouvant parfaite. Il seront tous tellement heureux que l'on ait décidés d'emménager là bas qu'ils ne nous questionneront pas sur notre visite surprise ou sur le mariage soudain. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

« Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout. » dis-je plutôt impressionnée.

Il acquiesça, souriant.

« Je suis content que vous approuviez. »

Il se rallongea dans son siège, fermant les yeux et croisant les bras derrière la tête.

« En plus, Chicago n'est pas le bon endroit pour élever des enfants. »

Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte. Je savais qu'il voulait juste provoquer une réaction en moi ou rentrer dans son personnage. Peut être me répétait-il seulement ce que nous allions dire à sa famille, pour que je puisse me préparer à ne pas avoir ce genre de réaction à ce moment… ça me prit par surprise.

Je regardai mes mains jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus la chaleur de mon rougissement sur mes joues.

Mon alliance scintillait sous les rayons de soleil qui traversaient le hublot à l'endroit où les stores s'arrêtaient. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir sa place à mon doigt. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement intéressée au mariage, une autre raison pour laquelle cette nouvelle identité était tellement invraisemblable. Personne ne me connaissant, ne chercherait une femme mariée.

L'alliance était tout de même très belle. Elle était un peu trop extravagante à mon goût mais je ne pouvais pas renier sa beauté. Elle était élégante et même si elle était un peu extravagante, elle ne faisait pas trop chargée. Elle était nacrée avec de petits diamants sur les côtés. Au centre, il y avait un diamant un peu plus gros que les autres.

« Nous devrions peut être prendre le temps de nous connaître. »

Je relevais la tête pour voir l'Agent Cullen qui me regardait, un air amusé illuminant son visage.

Je rougis, me demandant combien de temps il m'avait observé examinant ma nouvelle bague.

« On est supposé être mariés après tout. »dit-il.

J'acquiesçai.

« Toi d'abord. »balbutiais-je. Je suppose que le tutoiement était de rigueur désormais.

Je ne laisser jamais passer une opportunité de poser des questions habituellement, spécialement si celles avaient des réponses. J'avais horreur d'être au centre de l'attention. Mais j'avais peur d'être trop troublée pour trouver de bonnes questions.

« Tu t'appelles Bella? » commença-t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

« Quelle est ton deuxième prénom? »

Je fis une drôle de tête et il sourit.

« Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'un mari devrait savoir. »

Je soupirais, abandonnant.

« Marie. » je rougis.

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec Marie? »demanda-t-elle.

Je grommelais.

Isabella Marie Swan. Cela sonnait un peu snob et j'étais trop… J'étais moi. J'étais juste Bella.

« Personne n'aime son deuxième prénom, non? » éludais-je.

« Isabella Marie Swan. » dit-il essayant. « J'aime bien, en vérité. »

Je maudis mon traite corps alors que le rougissement apparu une nouvelle fois sur mon visage et mon cœur eut un soubresaut.

« Quel est **ton** deuxième prénom? »demandais-je et puis me stoppais.

« Attends voir. Quel est ton **premier** prénom? »

Il rit.

« Edward. »répondit-il. « Edward Anthony Cullen. »

Je souris. « J'aime bien. »

J'aimais aussi avoir la possibilité de l'appeler par son prénom au lieu de dire Agent Cullen. Ça faisait tellement formel. J'avais été en compagnie de plus d'agents de la CIA que je pouvais compter durant ses derniers mois et cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé de ne pas connaître leurs prénoms mais j'étais contente de connaître celui-ci. Edward.

« Ça te va bien. » décidais-je.

« Juste, ne m'appelle jamais Eddie. » prévint-il. « Je déteste ce surnom. »

Je gloussai, me demandant qui l'appelait de la sorte.

« Tu ne laisserais même pas ta femme t'appeler Eddie? » interrogeais-je.

Il secoua la tête, me toisant, amusé.

« Pas même ma femme. » répondit-il résolu. « Ma famille se douterait qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal si je te laissais m'appeler Eddie. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Pas de surnoms. » concluais-je. « J'ai compris. »

Il sourit.

« Je n'ai pas d'inconvénients avec les surnoms. Juste avec Eddie. »

Je levais les sourcils, confuse.

« Par exemple, »dit-il, se penchant vers moi, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat joueur. « Chérie, mon cœur, mon amour…Ceux-ci sont acceptables. »

Je roulais des yeux mais mon estomac se nouait face à sa proximité. Non, je me réprimandais. C'est l'Agent de la CIA qui me maintenait en vie. Tu ne peux pas craquer pour lui. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es liée à quelqu'un?

Je flanchai presque à cela. Non, je ne craquais pas pour l'Agent Cullen, décidais-je. Mon estomac réagissait juste au vol.

« Ce ne sont pas des surnoms. Ceux sont des appellations. » soulevais-je.

Il serra les lèvres, réfléchissant puis il sourit.

« Okay, je suppose que tu as raison. Pas de surnoms. Les appellations sont convenables en revanche. »

Je roulai une nouvelle fois les yeux, me répétant de ne pas penser à celui qu'il utiliserait. Si jamais il en utilise un.

« Quel est ton passe-temps préféré? » demanda-t-il, changeant heureusement le sujet.

« La lecture. » répondis-je sans même avoir à y réfléchir.

J'adorai lire. J'avais toujours adoré. Quand tout mes amies allaient faire du shopping moi je restais cachée dans les librairies.

« Intéressant. »murmura-t-il.

Je levais les yeux mais ne pouvais lui demander ce qu'il penser être mon passe-temps qu'il était déjà passé à une autre question.

« Livre préféré? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, décidant entre mes deux livres préférés.

« Les hauts de Hurlevent. » répondis-je finalement.

Il grimaça et je lui frappai le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas avec Les Hauts de Hurlevent? » demandais-je indignée, ignorant la décharge d'électricité sur mes doigts à l'endroit exact où je lui avais touché le bras.

« Rien. » répondit-il, pas du tout convaincant. « Je suppose. Je pense que se serait une meilleure histoire si l'un d'entre eux faisait acte de rédemption. » (Citation d'Eclipse.)

Je me renfrognais.

« Je pense que c'est là toute l'histoire. » contrais-je. » Leur amour fait preuve de leur volonté de rédemption. »

Il prit un instant pour étudier mon argument.

« Je suppose que je peux comprendre ton point de vue. » concéda-t-il.

Je souris, victorieuse.

« Quel est ton livre préféré? »demandais-je.

« Dracula. » répondit-il sans hésitation.

« Pourquoi? » questionnais-je curieuse.

Et cela dura pour le reste du vol. Edward et moi se posant mutuellement des questions, ne s'interrompant que lorsque nous voulions débattre sur un autre sujet.

On parla de nos familles, de nos proches, animaux préférés, films préférés, meilleurs amis. Je me sentais plus à même de prétendre être sa femme, ou au moins, de prétendre le connaître depuis plus de quelques heures, au moment de l'atterrissage.

Puis il me demanda. « Comment t'ai-je demandé de devenir de m'épouser? »

« Quoi? » répondis-je prise au dépourvu.

Il retint un rire;

« Ma mère et mes sœurs voudront connaitre l'histoire. » dit-il. « Ce serait bien de l'avoir déjà préparé. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, songeuse. Je n'avais jamais imaginé la parfaite demande en mariage, n'étant pas si romantique que ça. En plus, c'est lui qui était supposé me demander en mariage. Pourquoi c'est moi qui devait trouver quelque chose?

« Je ne sais pas » marmonnais-je. « Tu m'as dit,'veux-tu m'épouser?' »

Bien sûr je savais que c'était très vague et pas romantique pour le moins du monde. Même moi, Bella Swan, je pouvais penser à quelque chose de plus beau, toutes ces choses que toutes les filles rêvent d'entendre pour leurs faire penser qu'elles sont spéciales. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment une fille comme les autres donc j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. De plus, je ne pourrais jamais dire ces choses à Edward.

Mes joues brûlaient sous l'effet du rougissement qui était apparu à la pensée même de lui dire ces choses. Spécialement quand cela signifiait que l'on devrait faire croire à ses parents que c'était lui qui me les avait dites.

Edward rit, moqueur.

« Quoi? » dis-je un peu blessée.

Il me regarda, sceptique.

« Où étions-nous? » questionna-t-il.

Mon rougissement s'accentua encore.

« Je ne sais pas…dans un restaurant? »

N'est-ce pas là où tout le monde fait sa demande. Ça pourrait être dans un petit bistro avec des lumières tamisées et une belle rose rouge. Il pourrait mettre un genou à terre… bien, me le demander.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Crois-moi, mes sœurs et ma mère ne seront pas satisfaites avec une demande comme celle-ci qui inclut, un diner dans un restaurant sans aucune valeur sentimentale et un 'veux-tu m'épouser?' ne venant pas du cœur. »

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Que suggères-tu alors? » demandais-je un peu plus acide que je ne le voulais mais après tout il m'avait demander de trouver.

C'est comme cela que sonnait ma fausse demande en mariage pour moi.

« Edw- »

Il m'arrêta avec un geste de la main.

« Donne moi un moment. » dit-il. « Je réfléchis. »

Je roulais des yeux.

Je me rassis dans mon siège, m'adossant contre l'appuie-tête tout en gardant mes yeux sur lui pendant que j'attendais.

Sa bouche s'étira, formant un sourire très charmant, pour être totalement honnête, alors qu'il réfléchissait. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il me sourit.

« J'ai trouvé. » dit-il fier de lui.

Je roulais des yeux une nouvelle fois. Cela semblait devenir une habitude en sa présence.

« D'accord… » attendais-je.

« Je ne ferais jamais ma demande dans un restaurant. » dit-il. « Cela fonctionnerait pour certaines personnes mais pas pour moi. Je voudrais la faire dans un endroit plus intime où je pourrais ouvrir totalement mon cœur sans aucune audience, ne m'occuper que de toi. Je t'aurais cuisiné à diner à la maison, ton repas favori, qui est, maintenant que je le sais, des raviolis aux champignons. »

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

« Tu sais réellement cuisiner?

Il me toisa.

« Bien sûr que je sais cuisiner. » répondit-il offensé. « Donc je te cuisine tes raviolis aux champignons qui sont déjà prêts lorsque tu arrives. Il y a une musique douce, des bougie et du vin, que tu préfère au champagne. »

Ça avait été une des questions qu'il m'avait posé après que j'eus décliné un verre de champagne. Mais j'étais un peu surprise qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Ne suspecterais-je pas quelque chose en arrivant? »lui demandais-je. « Avec toute la musique douce, les bougies et le vin. »

Il me sourit d'un air satisfait.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Bien sûr que non. Je t'invite à diner chez moi tous les vendredis soir. » me répondit-il tellement sérieusement, qu'il me convainquit presque.

« Pourquoi accepterais-tu le demande en mariage d'un homme qui ne fait un geste romantique que pour pouvoir faire sa demande? »

Je baissais rapidement les yeux, jouant avec mes doigts. Jacob n'avait jamais été très romantique. Il m'avait dit une fois, que si je le laissais faire ça demande en mariage, il la ferait à travers un panneau lors d'un match de baseball. J'aurais accepté, je suppose. Mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait fait apparaitre des papillons dans mon ventre. Sûrement parce que je n'avais jamais aimé le baseball. Je ne comprenais pas les règles. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi sûrement parce qu'on se doutait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Pas parce qu'il ne le voudrait pas, mais parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il le fasse. Cela ne m'avait jamais semblé bien.

« Comme je disais. » continua-t-il habilement. « J'attends que l'on ait fini de diner et je me lève et t'invite à danser. »

Je grimaçai.

« Je déteste danser. » dis-je. « Je déteste ça. »

« Très bien. »soupira-t-il roulant des yeux. « Je débarrasse la table et j'apporte le dessert- »

« Est-ce que l'alliance est dans le gâteau? »

« Bella! » grogna-t-il exaspéré.

Je levais les mains en l'air.

« Désolé. » murmurais-je. « Désolé, donc tu apportes le dessert…. »

Il acquiesça.

« Oui ,c'est cela…

Il pausa.

« Quel est ton dessert favori? »

Je souris.

« Donc maintenant, j'ai le droit à la parole? »

Il m'observa , attendant ma réponse et je cédai.

« D'accord. » dis-je.« Un cheese cake aux cerises. »

Il me sourit.

« Moi pareil. » il me fit un sourire en coin. « Donc nous mangeons un cheese cake aux cerises en dessert puis je t'informe que j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Je me pausais, en partie parce que la mention même de cadeaux me faisait grimacer, même des cadeaux imaginaires. Et secondement, parce que j'avais tort et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir caché l'alliance dans le cheese cake aux cerises imaginaire.

« Je te fais asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée, et je baisse le volume de la musique tandis que je te tends ton cadeau. »

Il s'arrêta pensant que j'allais encore l'interrompre et je levais les yeux vers lui tentant de le presser de continuer l'histoire. Je suis un peu nerveuse et excité d'entendre la fin, de savoir comment il fait sa demande, aussi bizarre que ce soit.

« Tu déballes le paquet et découvre un nouvel exemplaire de ton livre préféré- Les Hauts de Hurlevent- je t'explique que je t'ai vu tellement de fois le lire et qu'il avait l'air de tomber en morceaux. »

Il sourit.

« Tu es bien entendu très excitée de ton nouveau livre mais avant que tu puisses le poser et m'enlacer ou commencer de le lire immédiatement, je te demande de jeter un coup d'œil à la première page. **C'est là **où j'ai ouvert mon cœur en t'écrivant quelques mots sur la première page de ton livre préféré.

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, ébahie.

« Et quand tu lèves les yeux après avoir lu ma très longue et sentimentale dédicace, je suis agenouillé, la bague dans la main. »

Il fit un signe vers l'alliance que je portais désormais et je sentis encore le rougissement chauffer mes joues mais je n'y pense pas car Edward n'a pas encore fini.

Il se pencha doucement vers moi, le regard intense et il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Et puis je dis, » murmura-t-il. « Je t'aime Isabella Swan et je t'aimerai toujours, tous les jours de l'éternité. Me ferais-tu, s'il te plait, l'honneur de devenir ma femme? »

Edward sourit semblant très fier de lui.

« Et évidemment, tu as dit oui. » sourit-il.

Il fit tomber sa main de l'endroit où elle était posée sur mon visage et se rassit dans son siège.

Je clignai des yeux puis me rappelai que j'avais cessé de respirer. Je respirais profondément lorsque je commençai à voir trouble.

« Ça… ça pourrait marcher, je suppose. » marmonnais-je essayant de paraître nonchalante.

Il étouffa un rire.

« Je suis contente que tu approuves. » dit-il rieur.

Le jet abordait sa descente et il regarda par son hublot.

« Maintenant, es-tu prête à leur faire croire cela? »

J'allais m'attirer de très gros ennuis.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, surtout celles du chapitre précédent. Alors qui a pu résister à une demande en mariage à la Edward Cullen. Aucune, n'est-ce pas?_

_J'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps avant de poster la suite, même moi je ne peux m'interrompre. Je vous le dis pas assez souvent mais vraiment merci pour vos reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre. Elles me motivent._

_ANNONCE__- Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'auteur de __Reassigned Identity __est MK Marie, je suis juste une grande fan de l'univers Twilight est de la fanfiction écrite par MK Marie. Je suis juste une traductrice._

_RESUME__- Bella Swan: Contre le mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen: Agent de la CIA avec un sombre passé._

_Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre où nos deux héros découvrir s'ils y sont doués pour jouer la comédie. En effet, Bella va enfin rencontrer les Cullen en tant que femme d'Edward. Comment vont-ils réagir?_

_-BPDV-_

**Nous n'avons pas atterri sur une piste privée comme je m'y attendais mais dans un grand aéroport de Seattle. Edward m'expliqua que l'on passerait plus inaperçu de cette manière et que Forks était plus qu'à une heure de route.**

**Il me prit la main à la seconde même où nous quittâmes le jet, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je me rappelais de ne pas penser aux décharges électriques présentes sur tout le long de mon bras, débutant à l'endroit où nos mains étaient liées. Ce n'était qu'une simple mise en scène qu'il effectuait pour que l'on ait l'air de vrais jeunes mariés.**

**Quand on arriva au parking ,il s'immobilisa devant une très luxueuse voiture noire.**

**« Passer inaperçu? » demandais-je sceptique.**

**Il rit silencieusement, m'ouvrant la porte du côté passager. **

**« Après vous Mme Cullen. » annonça-t-il tout en effectuant un sourire en coin.**

**Je rougis, me cachant le visage avant qu'il puisse voir l'effet qu'il me faisait, et je montai dans la voiture.**

**Il ferma la porte puis fit le tour pour se mettre au volant.**

**« J'ai toujours rêvé de conduire une de ce type de voitures. » dit -il me faisant penser à un petit garçon lâché dans une confiserie alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demandais-je.**

**« Une Aston Martin. » répondit-il rayonnant.**

**Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était mais ça avait l'air hors de prix.**

**« Si tu as loué cette voiture comme cela se fait que tu aies déjà les clés? » questionnai-je.**

**Nous n'avions pas été dans une agence de location de voitures. Il n'y avait pas eu de contrat sur notre vie, de négociation avec les employés, où de promesses sur la Bible que l'on serait très prudents avec cette voiture.**

**« Je travailles à la CIA. » répondit-il simplement. « Tu te souviens? »**

**Puis il sortit en marche arrière et on attint l'autoroute en un temps record, se dirigeant vers ce que serait ma nouvelle vie. Se dirigeant vers l'inconnu- un grand point d'interrogation.**

**Je n'avais jamais apprécié le changement. J'étais une grande fan de routine. Après seulement un an, ma vie était passée par tellement de changements qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à ma vie d'avant.**

**« Tout va bien? »**

**Je levai la tête vers Edward qui me regardait du coin de l'œil, inquiet.**

**« Tout va bien. » mentis-je. **

**Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.**

**Je soupirai.**

**« Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. » admis-je.**

**« A propos de quoi? » demanda-t-il calmement. **

**Je regardais pas la fenêtre les arbres défiler à toute vitesse. Par où commencer?**

**« De devoir laisser toute ma vie derrière moi et recommencer une nouvelle vie. » chuchotais-je. « De devoir vivre dans le mensonge et d'entraîner des personnes dans celui-ci. De devoir tromper une ville entière. De devoir faire croire à ta famille que l'on s'aime. De… » **

**Je secouais la tête, inspirant à fond et terminant lentement.**

_**J'ai peur que quelqu'un nous trouve. **_

Edward s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et se tourna vers moi.

« Bella. » souffla-t-il sa voix trahissant sa tristesse. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

J'haussai les épaules, maudissant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Tu as beaucoup trop de choses à endurer. » dit-il. « Je sais que l'année qui vient de s'écouler à été très dure pour toi, mais tu es en sécurité ici. Je ferais tout mon possible pour te faciliter la tâche. »

Je clignais des yeux tentant de balayer mes larmes et de les empêcher de couler et acquiesçais.

« Merci. » murmurais-je.

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Bella. » me coupa-t-il . « Rappelle-toi juste que je suis là. »

J'arrivais à me ressaisir alors que nous pénétrions dans Forks et j'observais le paysage tandis que nous traversions la ville puis une forêt. Il y avait trop de vert. Tout était vert ici. J'adorais Chicago, les gratte-ciels et l'ambiance de la grande ville. Mais ça, c'était très beau.

J'étais tellement occupée à admirer le paysage, les arbres, les fougères et les autres plantes que je ne remarquais pas qu'Edward avait coupé le moteur.

« On y est? »demandais-je la nervosité me nouant l'estomac.

« Oui. » me répondit-il semblant tout aussi nerveux.

Je suivis son regard.

« Oh mince alors. » m'exclamais-je.

Droit devant nous se tenait la plus magnifique maison, non le plus magnifique manoir que j'avais jamais vu.

Edward rit doucement.

« Edward! » criais-je, le regardant les yeux grands ouverts. « C'est ta maison? »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Non. » corrigea-t-il. « C'est la maison de mes parents. »

Je continuais de le dévisager.

« Pourquoi as-tu déménagé, déjà? » lui demandais-je ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Il éclata de rire.

« Je voulais avoir un impact sur la vie des gens et tout ça… tu te souviens? » se moqua-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire satisfait.

« Tu es prête à faire face au peloton d'exécution? » demanda-t-il.

Mon sourire satisfait s'effaça et je secouai la tête.

« Pas le moins du monde. » marmonnais-je.

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Allez viens. Je te protégerai. »

Je fronçais les sourcils parce que derrière ses allures moqueuses il était au moins aussi anxieux que moi.

Edward ne toqua pas. Il ouvrit juste la porte d'entrée avec la clé qui se trouvait sous ce qui ressemblait à une pierre et se tourna vers moi, une main sur la poignée.

« Leur faire la surprise c'est plus marrant. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Oh, ça ils allaient être surpris.

Puis il attrapa ma main et entra.

« Maman? Papa? » appela-t-il, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la maison entière. Le mur au fond de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous tenions étaient remplies de fenêtres du sol au plafond lui donnant une dimension particulière.

Il y avait du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, ressemblant à celui de casseroles et de plats qui étaient déplacés. Et mon estomac tomba.

Ça y est. On ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Viens. » chuchota Edward. « Esmée est sûrement dans la cuisine. »

Je m'exécutais bien que mon instinct me disait de fuir en courant. Bien sûr je n'avais nulle part où m'enfuir et même dans le cas contraire, Edward me tenait toujours la main, m'entraînant à sa suite, donc je n'avais pas d'autre option.

Il m'emmena vers une autre pièce avant d'arriver devant une porte en chêne très joliment dessinée.

Il serra mes doigt pour me donner du courage, même si je n'étais pas sûre de qui il cherchait à rassurer.

« Maman? » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois en poussant la porte.

On fut accueillis par un bruit de vaisselle qui tombait tandis que la femme se retournait ébahie.

« Edward! » s'exclama-t-elle et il sourit, semblant réellement heureux.

« Bonjour Maman. » répondit-il.

Elle laissa la vaisselle où elle était tombée et accourut vers lui.

« Quelle merveilleuse surprise! » dit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Elle enlaça sa taille, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Il dut se pencher pour répondre à son embrassade.

« Ça fait bien trop longtemps. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi maman. » dit-il l'enlaçant d'une seule main car il tenait toujours ma main dans son autre.

J'ai presque souhaité qu'il la lâche parce que je voulais quitter la pièce. Je me sentais comme une intrus dans ce moment intime. Mais il ne lâcha pas ma main et sa mère- Esmée, brisa leur étreinte et fit un pas en arrière.

« J'étais en train de préparer à diner. » lui dit-elle. « Reste ici et tiens moi compagnie. Tu pourras m'expliquer quelle est la raison de ta venue… »

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant ma présence pour la toute première fois.

« Je vois que tu es venu accompagné. » dit-elle et mes joues prirent une teinte rouge beaucoup trop familière alors qu'elle me détaillait du regard.

« Je suis désolé ma chère. » dit-elle en venant à ma rencontre. « Quelle impolitesse. Je n'ai pas vu mon fils du si longtemps. »

Elle me tendit la main pour que je la serre avec un sourire ravi.

« Je suis Esmée Cullen. »

Je serrai sa main avec ma main libre et Edward souriait attendant sûrement de voir comment j'allais me présenter.

C'était son idée. Je n'allais pas être celle qui annoncerait la nouvelle à sa mère.

Bonjour Mme Cullen. » répondis-je. « Je suis Bella. »

Elle sourit.

« Quel joli nom. Mais s'il te plait, appelle-moi Esmée. »

Je lui rendis son sourire.

Je l'appréciais déjà.

« Vous avez une très belle maison. » dis-je engageant la conversation et elle rayonna.

« Merci beaucoup, ma chère. »

Après ceci, nous regardâmes Edward patiemment.

Son regard se posa sur l'une et l'autre et son sourire disparut.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas ravie que tu sois là avec Bella » commença Esmée. « Mais quelle est la raison de votre présence? »

Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux, quelque chose qu'il faisait quand il était mal à l'aise et nerveux, j'avais déjà remarqué.

« Est-ce que Papa est à la maison? » demanda-t-il.

Esmée secoua la tête.

« Non. » répondit-elle lentement, un peu plus suspicieuse désormais. Je pouvais presque la voir se creuser les méninges.

« Il travaille à l'hôpital jusqu'à six heures. »

Elle nous observa alternativement puis fronça les sourcils.

« Edward. Je pense que tu devrais me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Il soupira, ne voyant aucun moyen d'y échapper.

J'hésitais entre l'amusement ou la sympathie. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quel point ce serait difficile d'annoncer à ma mère que je m'étais mariée depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Cette seule pensée me rendait folle.

D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Edward Cullen, qu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Lui, l'Agent Cullen ,le must du must de la CIA. Mr 'je suis en charge' ne trouvant pas les mots pour expliquer à sa mère qu'il s'était marié. Il avait l'air tellement… humain.

« Je sais que ça va te faire un choc. » dit-il et Esmée se renfrogna, n'aimant définitivement pas la direction que cela prenait.

« Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une décision qu'on a prise à la légère, et que l'on ne s'est pas précipité. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il avait l'air tellement nerveux que ma sympathie prit le dessus. Je lui serrai les doigts, lui rappelant que lui non plus il n'était pas seul et il me remercia avec un sourire.

« Bella est moi sommes mariés. » termina-t-il.

Puis le silence.

Vous pouviez entendre le bruit du réfrigérateur. Vous pouviez entendre un oiseau s'envoler de je ne sais où dehors. Vous pouviez même distinguer nos propres respirations.

« Excuse moi? » dit finalement Esmée l'air stupéfaite.

Edward eut un rire nerveux et passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a _**deux **_Mme Cullen dans la pièce. »

Esmée clignait des yeux et je résistais à l'envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur.

« Je ne comprends pas. »dit-elle

« Maman, Bella est moi nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une libraire à Chicago après mon dernier passage ici. Elle m'a aidé à trouver un livre que je cherchais et je l'ai invité à sortir. On est ensemble depuis tout ce temps et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser le mois dernier. » il parlait avec tellement de conviction que je le crus presque.

« On voulait partager la bonne nouvelle avec vous immédiatement mais on voulait vous le dire en personne. On a du donc attendre que je puisse prendre des congés. N'est-ce pas, mon amour? »

Il me regarda et m'éblouit.

« Uhm…oui. » balbutiais-je.

Mon amour? C'était bien joué.

Il me sourit et si j'avais été une personne extérieur nous observant j'aurais juré qu'il irradiait d'amour et d'affection.

Wow; je suppose que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était l'élite de la CIA.

« Mais nous étions tous les deux tellement stressés à cause du travail, de la préparation du mariage et d'organiser une visite ici qu'on a décidé d'aller à Vegas, il y a quelques jours.

« Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un grand mariage de toute façon. » avouais-je, contente de pouvoir enfin participer à la conversation.

Edward me sourit, serrant une nouvelle fois ma main dans la sienne.

« C'est vrai. » ricana-t-il. « Bella déteste être au centre de l'attention. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit.

« Tu- tu es marié? » murmura Esmée stupéfaite.

Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'avoir cette réaction.

Edward et moi confirmèrent.

« Coucou! Maman? »

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la porte, sourcils levés tandis qu'une jeune fille aux allures d'elfe entrait dans la cuisine.

« Ce magasin dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure était- »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase quand elle leva finalement la tête.

« Edward! » s'exclama-t-elle, accourant vers lui et il dut lâcher ma main pour éviter la collision.

Il sourit la soulevant du sol en la prenant dans ses bras et elle rayonnait, ses yeux pétillants d'énergie et de bonheur.

« Oh mon Dieu! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu as déjà pensé à travailler moins? Tu m'as tellement manqué. Qui est cette fille? Combien de temps restes-tu? »

Je la regardai ébahie.

Edward me regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un mince sourire.

« Tu t'y habitueras. » promit-il. « Et sinon on peut toujours la mettre sous Ritalin. »

Alice lui tapa le bras.

« Sois gentil avec moi **Eddie**. »

Je ricanai et elle m'envoya un sourire éblouissant.

« Maintenant vas-tu me présenter ou dois-je ressortir des photos de toi bébé? »

« Alice! » gronda-t-il

Elle râlait, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bella, voici ma sœur Alice. Alice, voici Bella. » dit-il abandonnant.

« La nouvelle femme d'Edward. » dit Esmée.

Alice s'immobilisa, les yeux alternant entre Edward et moi.

« Tu es marié? » dit-elle, stupéfaite.

Edward confirma l'information lentement. Observant sa réaction avec attention.

« Tu es marié! »s'exclama-t-elle plus fort, applaudissant et sautillant sur place.

« Tu es marié! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu es marié. Oh Bella! J'ai une nouvelle sœur. »

Elle me sourit avec extase.

« Attendez un peu que je le dise à Jasper! Et Emmett! » elle riait, son rire raisonnant dans toute la pièce.

« Oh. Emmett va avoir une journée remplie avec ça! »

Edward recula.

« Alice. » Esmée réprimanda doucement. « Ma chérie. »

Alice s'avança vers moi et m'enlaça avant que je puisse même réagir.

« Enchantée Bella. » chantonna-t-elle joyeusement. « Je suis sûre que nous allons être très amies. »

Je lui tapais le dos maladroitement.

« Uhm…oui. Moi aussi Alice. » répondis-je.

Elle recula en fronçant les sourcils.

« Edward. » elle se tourna rapidement vers lui. « Tu es marié. »

Edward rit.

« Oui Alice. » sourit-il moqueur. « Je le sais. »

Elle le regarda fixement.

« Non. » elle rectifia-t-elle. « Vous êtes mariés, comme déjà mariés. Comme, je n'est pas été invitée. »

Elle avança vers lui, les yeux flamboyants.

« Comme, je n'ai pas eu le droit de le planifier. »

Et c'est ainsi que l'Agent Cullen, entrainé par le gouvernement, supposant être capable de gérer tout type de situation, eut l'air effrayé.

« Alice nous allions le faire. Nous sommes allés à Vegas. »

Alice le regarda abasourdi.

« Vous êtes allés à Vegas? » demanda-t-elle, peinée.

La culpabilité apparu brièvement sur le visage d'Edward avant qu'il redevienne impassible et acquiesce.

« Edward. » renifla-t-elle. « Ne m'aimes-tu point? »

Il soupira.

« Mais bien sûr que je t'aime Ali. »

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, toujours l'air peinée.

« Donc pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invitée à votre mariage? »demanda t'elle avec la même expression que si quelqu'un avait écrasé son chien.

« Aucun de nous n'a été invité chérie. » dit doucement Esmée et je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir.

Je n'étais pas seulement la raison pour laquelle Edward devait mentir à sa famille mais maintenant je leurs causais aussi de la peine.

« C'est quelque chose que Bella et Moi devions faire pour nous. » dit Edward.

« Nous ne voulions offenser personne. »soufflais-je, me sentant misérable.

J'étais là depuis même pas une heure et je ruinais déjà la vie de sa famille.

Edward était instantanément à mes côté un bras passé autour de ma taille.

« Ne sois pas triste. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix douce.

« Ma chérie. » m'appela calmement Esmée et je levais les yeux en mordant ma lèvre.

« On sait très bien que tu ne voulais offenser personne. »dit-elle essayant de me rassurer malgré son air toujours triste.

Maintenant je me sentais encore plus mal. J'étais en train d'essayer de m'excuser et ils essayaient de me donner bonne conscience.

« Oui. Tout va bien Bella. » dit reprit Alice presque aussi heureuse qu'il y a quelques instants. « En plus, je peux organiser un autre mariage. Les personnes qui vont à Vegas font toujours ça- organiser un autre mariage pour la famille. »

« Alice. » prévint Edward, mal à l'aise et tendu derrière moi.

« Ça serait parfait. » confirma Esmée rayonnant. « Nous pourrions tous être présent.

Elle sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois ci, comme si un gros problème venait d'être réglé.

« Exactement. »enchérissait Alice.

Edward et moi nous lancions des regards signifiants 'ça va mal se finir.'

« On pourrait le faire ici à l'arrière du jardin. Avec beaucoup de bougies et d'orchidées. »

Elle devenait de plus en plus excitée à chaque seconde et plus elle parlait plus je paniquais.

« Uhm… Alice. Nous ne devrions pas. Peut être ne devrions-nous pas. » tentais-je.

« Nous ne voulons chambouler personne. » ajouta Edward rapidement.

Je lui lançais un regard plein de gratitude.

« Ridicule. » répondit Esmée.

Alice affirmait vigoureusement.

« Je vais sortir acheter du tissu. » nous informa-t-elle. « Je m'imagine déjà ta robe de mariée. Je suppose que tu ne portais pas de robe? »

Elle me regarda attendant ma réponse et je ne sus que dire, donc j'avalais ma salive et secouai la tête.

« Alice. » essaya une nouvelle fois Edward.

Elle ignora les protestations de son frère.

« Et des Frésias avec les orchidées. Le mélange parfait embaumerait la pièce entière. »

« Alice! »

Alice l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Si je pars maintenant je serais de retour pour le diner. » chantonna-t-elle se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Edward sur la joue.

« A plus tout le monde! » salua-t-elle en se retournant. « Bienvenue dans la famille Bella. »

Puis elle était partie, la porte d'entrée claquant derrière elle.

Edward soupira, passant la mains dans ses cheveux.

« J e suis tellement désolé. » me dit-il. « Alice est… Alice. »

Je lui souris essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas . Mais je pense que mon sourire sortit plus comme une grimace , et mes épaules étaient toujours très tendues.

Dans quoi nous étions nous embarqués?

« Alice a toujours été très enthousiaste pour tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. » m'expliqua Esmée plus délicatement.

J'acquiesçai, essayant de la persuader que je étais pas en train d'avoir un anévrisme.

« Edward mon chéri, et si tu montrais à Bella ton ancienne chambre. » suggéra-t-elle gentiment. « Je suis sûre que vous devez être tous les deux épuisés. Le diner ne sera pas prêt avant une heure ou deux. »

Edward acquiesça, prenant la main et je menant vers la porte, un peu plus que soulagé de sortir ici, j'imagine.

« Et Edward? » Esmée le rappela, d'une très maternelle.

Edward la regarda par-dessus son épaule, une main sur la porte.

« Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué, fils. »

Ses traits se radoucirent et il sourit tendrement.

« Toi aussi maman. » dit il doucement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vous l'avez voulu vous l'avez eu, la rencontre de Bella avec une partie de la famille Cullen, la rencontre avec les autres arrivera dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Cette fanfiction a reçu plus de 50 reviews waouh, je suis super heureuse. Je voudrais donc vous remercier et vous encourager à continuer! hihihi**_

_**Je suis désolée j'aurai dû poster hier mais j'ai manqué de temps.**_

_**ANNONCE**__**- Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'auteur de **__**Reassigned Identity **__**est MK Marie, je suis juste une grande fan de l'univers Twilight est de la fanfiction écrite par MK Marie. Je suis juste une traductrice.**_

_**RESUME**__**- Bella Swan: Contre le mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen: Agent de la CIA avec un sombre passé.**_

_**Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…**_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? »demandais-je une fois qu'Edward eut correctement fermé la porte. Edward se passa la main sur la figure.

« Je sais pas. » admit-il.

Je commençai à tourner en rond dans la grande pièce.

« Ta famille me déteste. » marmonnais-je. « Ils en ont après toi. Ils sont blessés car ils n'ont pas été invité au 'mariage'. »

Plus je parlais plus je devenais hystérique. J'avalais mes mots et je commençais à me sentir malade.

« Ça ne marchera pas. Ils vont être effondrés quand on leur dira que l'on ne peut pas organiser ce mariage. Ce qui va les faire me détester encore plus et les mettre encore plus en colère contre toi- »

Edward m'attrapa par l'épaule et je m'arrêtai de tourner en rond subitement.

« Bella. » il me dit lentement, regardant mon visage s'attendant presque à ce que je le morde.

« Calme-toi. Respire à fond. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et me calmai lentement.

« Tout d'abord, personne ne te déteste. »

Je raillai.

« Non ils ne te détestent pas. » insista-t-il. « Ils sont juste surpris. On savait qu'ils le seraient. »

« Mais je viens de ruiner ta vie. » murmurais-je.

Je veux dire, ce n'est sûrement pas comme cela qu'il avait prévu de passer son weekend.

Une expression indéchiffrable apparut sur son visage et il se rapprocha, me tenant toujours par les épaules fermement mais gentiment de façon à ce que l'on soit les yeux dans les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela? » dit il peiné. « Je suis celui qui ait choisi cette affaire. Je savais à quoi m'attendre. »*

J'acquiesçais - éblouie, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses yeux verts pénétrant.

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau Bella. » dit-il le regard flamboyant. « Ne pense jamais ça. »

J'hochais la tête, toujours incapable de parler et il lâcha mes épaules.

J'inspirais à fond, réalisant à peine que j'avais cessé de respirer et je me remis les idées en place. Qu'Est-ce qu'il venait de se passer? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un que je connaissais seulement depuis un jour pouvait me faire autant d'effet. Ils devaient sûrement enseigner ça au QG de la CIA ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Maintenant arrête de te soucier de ce que tout le monde pense. » m'ordonna-t-il. « On est ici pour te garder en sécurité. C'est notre priorité pour l'instant. »

Je déglutis.

Dans la folie de toute cette nouvelle mise en scène, j'en avais oublié Billy et Jacob et ce qu'avait été ma vie l'année passée. Je ne savais pas si c'était rassurant que cela POUVAIT s'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, ou si c'était juste terrifiant. Je ne pouvais baisser la garde.

« Edward? »

« Hmm? »

Je clignai.

A un certain point de mon dialogue intérieur, Edward avait traversé la chambre et était allongé sur le dos au milieu du lit deux places.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

L'inquiétude se montra de nouveau de la voix alors que je regardais la chambre pour la première fois.

Le plancher était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette dorée. Les murs étaient blancs et la chambre spacieuse. Dans un coin, une chaîne stéréo sophistiquée trônait. Le mur du fond était entièrement tapissé d'étagère supportant des Cds. Je me promis mentalement de les écouter plus tard si Edward était d'accord. J'avais toujours aimé la musique et avec ce nombre de Cds il devait sûrement y en avoir qui me plaisaient. Comme au rez-de-chaussée, la pièce avait une façade tout en verre rendant la pièce très clair, très ouverte, éclairant la pièce.

En plus de la collection musicale impressionnante , il y avait un vaste canapé de cuir noir et un grand lit. Un seul lit.

« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des semaines entre le débriefing, la planque et les mises au point pour cette mission. » marmonna-t-il d'un air endormi.

Mon regard se posa sur lui alors qu'il parlait, un bras en travers du visage.

« Je vais faire une sieste. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, me balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Oh. »dis-je muettement.

Bien sûr qu'il était fatigué. Je n'avais pas réfléchi aux heures de préparations qu'il y avait eu avant même que l'on arrive là. Il devait être exténué.

Edward leva son bras de ses yeux, me regardant prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas? » demanda-t-il.

Je rougis, baissant le regard rapidement avant de me cacher derrière mon rideau de cheveux.

« Rien. »

Je dormirais volontiers sur le plancher si cela pouvait m'éviter d'avoir ce moment maladroit avec lui.

« Bella. » soupira-t-il. « Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui et que l'on doit encore s'habituer à beaucoup de chose. Mais j'ai besoin de me reposer d'abord. »

« C'est pas ça. » répondis-je rapidement.

Je savais qu'il avait besoin de repos. Je suis déjà surprise qu'il ne se soit pas endormi dès que sa tête s'est posée sur l'oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

Je détournai le regard.

« Et bien…uhm…. »

« Oui. » incita-t-il.

Je me raclai la gorge.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul lit. »

Est-ce que j'allais à un moment me sortir de l'embarras?

« Oui. » dit-il ne semblant pas avoir perçu le problème.

Je reposais mon regard sur lui et levais les sourcils. Je savais qu'on avait une histoire à faire croire mais il ne pensait quand même pas qu'on allait dormir dans le même lit. Personne ne pouvait nous voir ici.

Son visage s'éclaira.

« Oh. » dit-il « Quelle impolitesse. Si tu es fatiguée tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit je dormirais sur le canapé. »

Il désigna le canapé noir dans le coin.

Je secouai la tête.

« Non, non. » m'écriais-je rapidement. Je doutais que ses longues jambes puissent tenir dessus.

« Toi prends le lit. » dis-je. « Je dormirais sur le canapé. »

Je lui souris timidement.

« J'avais, uhm. J'avais en quelque sorte oublié qu'il était là. »

Edward rit.

J'admets que les conditions de vie ne sont pas parfaites pour le moment mais on va « trouver » notre propre maison bientôt. » me dit-il. « Ace moment là, nous n'aurons plus à jouer la comédie devant ma famille tout le temps. On fera chambres à part, si tu veux. »

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Mais le canapé est plus confortable qu'il ne paraît. Il est même très bien. J'insiste pour que tu prennes le lit. » me dit -il. « Pour moi, ça sera très bien. »

Je fronçais les sourcils mais il était déjà sorti du lit avec un oreiller sous le bras.

« Mais- »

Edward me lança un regard convaincu.

« Pas de mais Bella » décida-t-il. « On a tous les deux besoin de se reposer avant d'affronter le reste de ma famille. Prends le lit. »

Je boudais, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Il roula des yeux.

« On pourra se disputer à propos de ça plus tard. » il soupira. « Là tout de suite, je veux juste m'allonger un peu. »

Je le regardais fixement mais il a simplement posé son oreiller sur le canapé en m'indiquant le lit. J'exhalais avec humeur, mais m'exécutais. Il était si confortable - j'avais l'impression d'être couchée sur des nuages, que toutes mes protestations mouraient dans ma gorge. Il avait insisté après tout. Je pourrais voir que c'était un combat que je n'allais pas gagner donc pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

Je fermais les yeux, plongeant ma tête dans le tas d'oreiller. Ils sentaient tellement bon, je n'avais rien sentis de pareil avant, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'inhaler le plus d'odeur possible.

« Bella? »

J'ouvris les yeux doucement.

« Oui? »

Il était allongé sur le dos sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

« Je pensais que je devais te prévenir. » annonça-t-il, pausant quand un baillement lui échappa.

« Me prévenir? » demandais-je mal à l'aise.

Ils ouvrit les yeux révélant un vert éblouissant.

« Oui. » dit-il me regardant prudemment. « Les diners de familles sont très importants pour ma mère. Il risque d'y avoir un peu plus de monde que tu t'attendais. »

« Combien? » demandais-je soudainement suspicieuse.

Il me regarda timidement.

« Moi et toi. » commença-t-il, comptant sur ses doigts.

Je fixais mon regard sur lui, tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la sensation de mal être qui naissait dans mon estomac.

« Mes parents bien sûr. » continua-t-il. « Alice et son petit ami Jasper. Mon autre sœur Rosalie et sa famille. Donc… »

Il me sourit timidement.

« Neuf? »

Je grognais la tête dans les oreillers

Rien que rencontrer deux membres de la famille d'Edward avait été un désastre. Comment étais-je supposée jouer cette comédie devant tant de personnes.

« Mais ça inclut toi et moi. » dit-il essayant de me réconforter.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez.

_**Super!**_ pensais-je sarcastiquement. Maintenant nous allions devoir tromper sept membres de sa famille. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer?

L'image d'un lutin aux cheveux noirs me vint à l'esprit et je soupirai. Si le reste de sa famille ressemblait à sa sœur il y avait beaucoup de choses qui pourraient mal se passer! Je ne savais toujours pas comment nous allions échapper au mariage qu'elle nous organisait déjà.

Je ne sais pas pour Edward mais moi je ne réussis pas à dormir. Je demeurais éveillée avec mes inquiétudes jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée nous dise que le diner était prêt.

« Et bien, il est à la maison. » Esmée dit tout bas de la cuisine.

Edward s'arrêta devant la porte.

Sûrement que tout ce temps à travailler à la CIA lui avait fait oublier que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes.

Mais il est vrai que je prétendais être la femme d'un homme que je connaissais depuis moins de 24 heures. Donc c'était une question de vie ou de mort, mais je me sentais toujours coupable.

« Et il a amené quelqu'un? » j'entendis Esmée continuer d'une voix basse.

« Une fille! » je pouvais déjà reconnaître la voix surexcitée de ma 'belle sœur'. Alice n'avait même pas pris la peine de baisser la voix et Edward me regarda en roulant des yeux.

Je souris.

« Ssh! » plusieurs voix sifflèrent au même moment et je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« _**Edward**_ a ramené une fille à la maison? »demanda quelqu'un d'une voix sceptique.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Esmée ni d4alice mais une voix similaire. Peut être celle de sa sœur?

« Oui. » Esmée répondit. «Et elle a l'air très gentille alors ne la mettez pas mal à l'aise. »

La voix d'Esmée avait un ton maternel d'avertissement.

« Ou Edward. »

Je baissai les yeux, reconnaissante envers Esmée. Finalement elle ne me détestait peut être pas autant que je ne le pensais.

« Et bien, bien joué Eddie! » gronda une voix masculine, me faisant sursauter.

Edward soupira, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je vous le dis juste pour que vous soyez… préparés. »

Je grimaçais face à la déclaration d'Esmée car même s'ils étaient prévenus ils allaient tout de même tous être surpris.

Edward se tourna vers moi, plein d'interrogations dans les yeux et j'inclinais la tête.

Autant en finir au plus vite.

Edward m'offrit sa main que je pris sans hésiter. Même si cela faisait partie de la mise en scène, ce geste me rassurait.

« Ça sent drôlement bon ici. » déclara Edward en souriant tandis qu'il poussait la porte et on ne pouvait deviner qu'il avait été en train d'écouter aux portes il y a juste un instant.

« Merci mon chéri. » Esmée rayonnait et il embrassa sa joue.

J'agrippai sa main et il me fit un sourire se voulant rassurant par-dessus son épaule.

« Bonjour ma chère Bella. » me salua gentiment Esmée.

Je lui répondais avec un sourire timide.

« Bonjour. » m'aventurais-je. « Edward a raison. Ça sent vraiment très bon. »

Elle me sourit.

« Bella voici le père d'Edward, Carlisle. » me présenta-elle, en montrant l'homme se tenant derrière elle.

Il était grand et élancé avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, comme ceux d'Alice.

L'homme me sourit gentiment mais je vis son regard se poser un instant sur ma main gauche où j'essayais discrètement de cacher mon alliance en tournant la bague. Evidemment, Esmée l'avait prévenu.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Bella. » dit-il.

« Le plaisir est partagé. » répondis-je mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il croyait avoir à faire à sa nouvelle belle-fille.

Edward me serra les doigts, semblant deviner où mon esprit s'était mis à vagabonder. Je me souvenais soudainement de ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt dans la voiture, 'souviens-toi juste que je suis là'. Cette me réconfortait plus qu'elle ne le devait.

« Tu ne nous présente pas Edward? »

Mon regard dériva vers une grande femme blonde- la voix que je n'avais pas reconnu auparavant. Elle était belle à en tout point le genre de femme qui faisait perdre aux autres femmes l'estime de soi qu'elles avaient, rien qu'en étant dans la même pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés, de grands yeux bleus encadré par de longs cils, et un corps qui rendrait tout mannequin vert de jalousie.

J'étais certes très intimidée.

Elle arquait un sourcil et Edward reteint un rire.

« Moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir Rose. »

Elle roulait les yeux, en tapant des pieds impatiemment.

Il sourit en coin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas aussi hostile qu'il n'y parait. »

Rosalie le regarda fixement.

« Je suis très gentille. » grogna-t-elle.

« Rosie n'est pas hostile. » dit une nouvelle fois la voix forte.

Près de Rosalie, se tenait l'homme le plus immense que j'avais jamais vu. Il dépassait tout le monde dans la pièce, même Edward qui faisait tout de même un mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait les cheveux bruns et bouclé et des yeux marrons malicieux. Ils faisaent bien la paire ces deux là.

« Elle adore juste faire peur aux étrangers. » plaisanta-t-il.

Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Rosie. » se plaignait-il. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Bébé?3

Elle lui lança juste un regard mauvais.

« Et voici son mari Emmett? » ajouta Edward.

L'homme me sourit de toutes ses dents et je lui répondis par un sourire timide.

« Au fait où est ma nièce préférée, si je peux me permettre? » questionna Edward.

Rosalie sourit, le visage adouci à la mention de sa fille.

« Elle fait une sieste » dit-elle. « Elle est sur le canapé dans le salon. On la réveillera dans quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse diner avec tout le monde. »

« Mince ça ne loupe jamais. » dit Emmett en souriant. « Dès l'instant où on la met dans son siège auto pour partir, elle tombe de sommeil. »

Rosalie acquiesça, rabattant une mèche de cheveux tombée devant son visage et puis le silence se fit.

Pour environ trois secondes.

« J'ai trouvé du tissu pour ta robe Bella. » s'exclama Alice comme si elle ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps.

Je me tendis et Edward lança un regard menaçant à sa sœur. On savait qu'on devrait leur annoncer la nouvelle bientôt mais je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous deux soit prêt à leur dire maintenant. La journée avait été si longue. Je ne crois pas que cette expression puisse même convenir.

« Alice commence déjà à torturer la dame avec la mode huh? » Emmett sourit moqueur.

« Les créations d'Alice sont très jolies. » me rassura Rosalie.

« Alice rayonnait.

« Merci Rose! J'ai vu Bella tout à l'heure et un nouvel ensemble m'est tout de suite apparu. »

Elle nous lança à Edward et moi un sourire conspirateur.

« J'en suis tout excitée. »

« Donc. Le diner est prêt? » demanda rapidement Edward.

Rosalie arqua un sourcil suspicieuse mais heureusement Emmett prit le relai.

« Oui. » dit-il emballé. « Quand est-ce qu'on mange? Je suis affamé! »

Rosalie roula les yeux.

« Tu es toujours affamé. » se moqua-t-elle mais il haussa seulement les épaules.

Edward et moi relâchions notre respirations au même moment.

« Donc Ali. Où est Jasper? » demanda Edward engageant la conversation une fois que tout le monde fut assis autour de la grande table en bois.

Emmett était parti cherché sa fille dans le salon.

Alice fit un sourire éclatant à la mention de son petit ami. Je devais admettre que j'étais curieuse de rencontrer la moitié d'Alice. J'étais aussi un peu effrayée. Je m'imaginais pour je ne sais quelle raison une version agrandie d'Alice.

« Il travaille tard. » lui dit-elle. « Mais il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Edward acquiesça.

« Comment il trouve son nouveau boulot? » demanda-t-il.

« Il l'adore. » répondit-elle les yeux brillants d'excitation. « Tu sais, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait faire et il s'entend très bien avec ses élèves. »

« C'est le nouveau professeur de psychologie à l'université de Seattle. » m'expliqua Edward.

« C'est une université plutôt éloignée. » mentionnais-je.

Alice hocha la tête.

« Heureusement il ne donne des cours que l'après midi donc il peut partir d'ici à onze heures et arriver là bas à l'heure. »

« Regardez qui est réveillée. » s'exclama Emmett de la porte.

Il tenait une petite fille, d'environ trois ans. Ses bras étaient agrippés autour de son cou et ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés par la sieste.

Il n'y avait aucun sur qui dont elle était la fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés comme Rosalie et la même nuance de bleu dans les yeux. Mais à part ça, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Emmett, en tout point. C'était la plus belle petite fille que j'avais jamais vu. Elle nous regarda timidement par-dessus son bras et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Tonton Edard! » s'exclama-t-elle, gigotant dans les bras d'Emmett.

« Coucou Abby. » répondit-il souriant.

Emmett rit posant son bébé sur ses pieds.

Elle courra vers Edward et il l'attrapa et l'installa sur ses genoux.

« Comment ça va, Princesse? » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle gloussa avant de déposer un baiser baveux sur sa joue.

Je souriait en les regardant.

« Bien.» gloussa-t-elle. « Moi et Papa on voulait un chien mais Maman a dit non. »

Edward fit un sourire moqueur à Rosalie.

« C »est pas grave Princesse. Peut être que Maman voudra bien que tu es un chat à la place. »

Rosalie lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Oui! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Abby et Emmett.

Rosalie soupira et Emmett haussa les épaules, en lui souriant d'un air innocent.

« C'est qui? » demanda Abby, pointant un de ses doigts potelés vers moi.

Je lui souris.

« C'est mon amie Bella.« nous présenta Edward.

« Bonjour Abby. » saluais-je.

« Bonjour. » répondit-elle timidement.

Emmett rigola moqueur.

« Oui. » rit-il. « Une _**très **_bonne amie. »

Je rougis, baissant le regard vers la table.

« Tu sais à quoi je pensais Abby? » demanda Edward.

« A quoi? » dit-elle excitée, en sautillant.

« Je pensais que ton papa devrait jouer à se déguiser avec toi après le diner. »

Emmett jura tout bas.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait une bonne idée? » insista Edward, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Je rigolai en voyant Emmett se renfrogner.

« Si! » Abby acquiesça tandis que Emmett marmonnait un « Non. »

Abby se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus paraissant encore plus grands et sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi Papa? » renifla-t-elle.

Le visage de pierre d'Emmett disparut complètement en voyant sa fille.

« Bien sûr que je le veux ma chérie. » lui assura-t-il et elle sourit, toute trace de larmes effacées.

Rosalie riait sous cape.

« Qui t'a appris à faire ça? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tata Ali. » répondit Abby d'un air innocent.

Alice gloussa, pas honteuse du tout.

« Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait, non? »

Abby acquiesça.

« Et je t'aiderais à te déguiser après le diner ma puce. » elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Emmett qui grogna.

« Allez petit singe. » soupira-t-il, avançant vers la chaise située entre la sienne et celle de Rosalie. Abby plaça un autre baiser sur la joue d'Edward et descendit avant de courir vers son papa.

Emmett lui sourit, l'amour peint sur tout son visage et je souris lorsque je le vis installer sa fille dans sa chaise-haute.

« Très bien. » dit joyeusement Esmée, plaçant l'assiette d'Abby en face d'elle, que Rosalie prit immédiatement afin de couper la nourriture en petits morceaux.

« Bon appétit. »

« Enfin! » s'exclama Emmett.

Esmée s'était vraiment surpassée. Il y avait un rôti braisé avec des carottes, et des pois gourmands et des haricots verts. Le pain était fait maison et une salade si belle que j'eus presque des regrets à la mélanger avec le reste.

Edward rapprocha sa chaise un peu plus près de sorte que nous épaules se touchent. Ce même courant d'électricité se déplaça sur mon bras.

Je le regardai et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je me mordis la lèvres, les joues virant au rouge.

« Donc, Bella. »

Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté, mon rougissement s'intensifiant quand je réalisais que j'avais été surprise à l'admirer.

Edward étouffa un rire.

« Oui? » marmonnais-je.

« Comment as-tu rencontré mon frère? » me demanda Rosale et je réalisai qu'elle nous observait depuis un moment. Cela expliquait le mouvement d'Edward.

« Oh. Uhm… on s'est rencontré dans une librairie à Chicago. » répondis-je me souvenant de l'histoire qu'Edward avait raconté à sa mère un peu plus tôt.

« Elle m'a aidé à trouvé un livre que je cherchais. » ajouta Edward sans effort, piquant une carotte avec sa fourchette.

« Et vos yeux se sont rencontrés et tu as su que tu ne pouvais pas la laisser partir? » rêvassa Alice, perdue dans ses pensée.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, je baissais les yeux vers la table emmêlant mes doigts entre eux sous la table, essayant toujours de cacher mon alliance qui semblait plus lourde qu'il y a quelques instants.

« Quelque chose comme ça! » sourit Edward.

« Woohooo! » gronda Emmett. « Enfin! »

Puis il sourit satisfait.

« Alors à quand le mariage Eddie? »

Edward se tendit à côté de moi.

« A vrai dire- » dit Alice excitée, sautillant presque sur sa chaise.

« A vrai dire! » dit Esmée en la coupant.

Elle jeta un regard sérieux à sa fille et Alice se décomposa.

Les yeux d'Esmée se posèrent à l'endroit où Edward et moi étions assis et son expression s'attendrit.

« A vrai dire. » elle répéta, plus doucement cette fois. « je pense qu'Edward et Bella ont quelque chose à nous annoncer. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur nous et je fis un effort considérable pour ne pas me cacher derrière mes cheveux.

« Merci Maman. » grogna Edward. « C'était très subtil. »

« Vas-y mon garçon. » encouragea Esmée, effrontée.

« Oh merde. » s'écria Emmett, les yeux grands ouverts. « Est-ce que Abby va avoir un petit cousin d'ici peu? »

« Chouette! » s'acclama Abby.

« Non! » Edward et moi criâmes.

Ils continuaient tous à nous regarder curieusement.

Edward se racla la gorge, essayant de reprendre constance.

« Bella et moi nous sortons ensembles depuis presqu'un an. Je l'aime énormément.

Il me regarda avec adoration et je ne pouvais détourner le regard.

OH MON DIEU BELLA! Me réprimandais-je. RESPIRE! C'EST JUSTE UNE MISE EN SCENE.

« C'est la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré. » il me fit un de ses sourire en coin. « Et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser il y a quelques mois. »

Il détourna enfin son regard de moi et se tourna vers sa famille.

« Le truc c'est que Bella n'a jamais voulu d'un grand mariage. » expliqua-t-il utilisant les mots que j'avais employé avant.

« Et je m'en fichais du moment que c'était la mariée. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Peut importe si c'est juste de la comédie?

« Donc nous sommes allés nous marier à Vegas. »

Ce n'était pas silencieux comme la première fois que nous l'avions annoncé.

« Oh merde alors. » répéta Emmett.

Rosalie lui frappa le bras.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il se tournant vers elle époustouflé. « Tu t'attendais à ça? »

« Evidemment. » dit-elle simplement, presque ennuyée. « J'ai vu leurs alliances. »

Edward sourit timidement et leva sa main gauche.

Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

Comment avait pu ne pas remarquer son alliance? C'était un anneau doré, brillant et neuf. Elle se complétait parfaitement avec la mienne même si la mienne était plus extravagante.

Peut être ne l'avais-je pas remarqué parce que la sienne avait l'air si naturelle sur son doigt. Ou peut être parce que j'avais été trop préoccupée à essayer de cacher la mienne.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague? » demanda Emmett. « Edward Cullen a fait quelque chose de spontané? »

Edward roula les yeux.

« Ça arrive de temps en temps. »

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard. Je me demandais ce qu'il penseraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il n'avait pas suivi les traces de son père et était devenu chirurgien mais plutôt agent de la CIA.

« Oui d'accord. » dit finalement Rosalie. « Mais revenir marié? Je veux dire, vraiment Edward. Marié? »

Edward hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

« Oui. » dit-il avec brusquerie. « Bella est ma femme. »

Mon estomac se remplit de papillons mais je les fis disparaître. Il était simplement là pour me garder saine et sauve. Il l'avait déjà dit. C'était son boulot.

« Je suis désolée. » dis-je attrapant la main d'Edward. On allait devoir être deux pour jouer cette comédie, non?

Il entrelaça nos doigts et les plaça sur la table.

« Je sais que ça peut vous surprendre mais c'est quelque chose que l'on devait faire que tous les deux. »

Cela ressemblait à ce que dirait un jeune couple amoureux pour justifier quelque chose comme ça. Au moins j'espérais que ça y ressemblait.

Edward acquiesça, faisant front tous les deux.

« Mais ils me laissent organiser un autre mariage! » annonça Alice.

« A vrai dire Alice- »commença Edward.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rose. » elle continua ignorant son frère. « Tu peux m'aider. »

Rosalie nous regardait toujours suspicieusement mais elle laissa enfin tomber.

« Ça marche Alice. »

Edward soupira.

Alice et Rosalie discutèrent de notre mariage pendant le reste du diner, me posant occasionnellement des questions.

« Orchidées ou fleurs de Lilly? »

Question à laquelle je répondais en regardant Edward. Un regard qui signifiait AIDE MOI!

« Ce que tu veux mon Amour. » il répondait l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.

Alors je réfléchissait et marmonnais « Orchidées? »

« Super! »

Et encore et encore.

Un grand homme blond arriva au milieu d'un débat sur le lieu où devait se dérouler le mariage. Alice pensait qu'un joli mariage dans le jardin serait parfait. Rosalie insistait pour quelque chose de plus glamour.

Ni Edward ni moi ne dîmes quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi discuter de quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais lieu? Comment moi, Bella Swan -contre le mariage en étais arrivée à être assise avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas depuis quarante huit heures à discuter en détails d'un mariage avec ses sœurs?

« Désolé tout le monde, je suis en retard. » le blond dit.

Alice s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se jeta hors de son siège.

« Jazz! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il retint un rire, plaçant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Elle le tira jusqu'à la table et il s'assit dans la chaise qu'elle avait libérée la mettant sur ses genoux.

Elle gloussa.

« Est-ce que tu as faim? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Je pensais que tout le monde aurait fini de manger avant que j'arrive donc je me suis pris quelque chose sur la route. »

Il lança à Esmée un regard d'excuse.

« Même si je regrette cette décision à présent. » dit-il poliment.« Ça sent très bon. »

Esmée lui rendit son sourire mais tout le mode nous regardait d'une manière significative se demandant combien de temps il prendrait pour nous remarquer.

Son regard suivit les leurs en direction d'Edward.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé? » demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Et puis il me vit.

« Bonjour. » dit-il poliment.

« Bonjour.» répondis-je timidement.

Combien de fois allons nous devoir faire ça?

Jasper reporta son regard sur Edward, un sourcil arquée.

« Une amie à toi? » devina-t-il.

Edward soupira, ses pensées rejoignant surement les miennes.

« Ma femme. »

Jasper pausa.

« Quoi? »

Il nous regarda Edward et moi alternativement. Alice gloussait, s'amusant clairement maintenant qu'elle était dans la confidence.

Edward acquiesça, levant une fois de plus sa main gauche.

Le regard de Jasper se posa sur l'anneau doré et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

« Oh merde! »

Emmett ria balançant la tête en arrière.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit! » s'exclama-t-il.

**Désolée pour le retard accumulé mais je me suis vite fait débordée entre mes révisions et la sortie de New Moon. Pour me faire pardonner je vous promets un autre chapitre d'ici demain.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les nombreuses reviews reçues pour ces derniers chapitres et je m'en excuse. Je me suis laissée débordé tout tas de choses. Rien que la traduction d'un chapitre me prend plus de temps que prévu, les chapitres étant plus longs. Néanmoins la situation devrait revenir à la normale d'ici peu.**_

_**ANNONCE**__**- Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'auteur de **__**Reassigned Identity **__**est MK Marie, je suis juste une grande fan de l'univers Twilight est de la fanfiction écrite par MK Marie. Je suis juste une traductrice.**_

_**RESUME**__**- Bella Swan: Contre le mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen: Agent de la CIA avec un sombre passé.**_

_**Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…**_

_**-BPOV-**_

_La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence._

_Je n'avais jamais eu peur du noir auparavant mais lorsque je traversais l'étroit couloir un frisson parcourut mon corps entier. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait._

_Je butais contre le coin d'une table et mon cœur s'emballa, et un cri de stupeur m'échappa. _

_Je longeais le mur, mes mains serrées sur mon cœur battant à toute vitesse._

_Je secouai la tête, me trouvant un peu ridicule à réagir de la sorte. J'étais déjà venue plusieurs fois chez les Blaque. Pourquoi aurais-je peur maintenant? Peut être parce que Jacob n'était pas avec moi._

_Un bruit soudain me sortit de ma rêverie. Mes cheveux derrière la nuque se dressèrent sur ma tête tandis qu'un autre bruit retentit dans la maison._

_« Jake? »murmurais-je, en descendant le couloir._

_Ma voix ressemblait à celle d'une victime terrorisée dans les films d'horreurs._

_CALME TOI. Me répétais-je. C'EST JUSTE UN EFFET DE TON IMAGINATION DEBORDANTE._

_Tandis que j'approchais la fin du couloir je perçus des voix- une suppliante et une autre malveillante._

_« S'il vous plait. » dit la voix. « Je vous en prie. On est amis depuis toujours. »_

_« L'amitié n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. » répliqua froidement l'autre voix, presque ennuyée._

_Mes sourcils se arquèrent sur mon visage confus. Je reconnaissais la voix de Billy Blaque mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler avec ce ton avant. Il était habituellement gai et gentil._

_L'image du vieil homme apparut dans ma tête avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son sourire rieur, les yeux brillants d'amusement._

_« Billy? » chuchotais-je la voix toujours muette de peur._

_J'avançais en direction des voix- vers le bureau de Billy Blaque. La porte était entrouverte et de la lumière sortait de la pièce, dessinant des silhouettes menaçantes dans le couloir._

_A travers l'entrebâillement de la porte je pouvais voir le bureau de Billy. Il y avait une lampe brisée à côté du bureau et la table basse avait été renversée. Un homme était à moitié allongé sur la table et à moitié effondré par terre, ses jambes blessées comme s'il y avait trébuché ... ou avait été poussé. _

_Je reteins un hoquet de surprise en plaçant mes mains sur ma bouche en voyant la scène._

_Billy Blaque se tenait debout sur lui, je ne pouvais voir que son dos._

_Je savais que je devrais m'enfuir mais je n'en trouvai pas la force._

_Ma respiration était faible et mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, mes mains moites._

_« S'il vous plait Billy. » supplia l'homme, je jurerais avoir vu une larme couler sur sa joue. « S'il vous plait. »_

_« C'est Mr Blaque pour toi. » cracha Billy la voix débordant de haine et de rancune._

_L'homme ferma les yeux, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_« S'il vous plait Mr Blaque. » supplia-t-il._

_Sa voix était celle d'un homme sans espoir._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. » murmurait-il._

_Billy éclata d'un rire sombre, sans trace d'humour à l'intérieur. Le son de sa voix provoqua un frisson de crainte dans mon échine._

_« Je pensais que vous vouliez arrêter pour votre famille. » dit Billy la voix raillant maintenant._

_A la mention de sa famille l'homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux._

_« S'il vous plait. » supplia-t-il de désespoir. « S'il vous plait. Pitié. »_

_Billy ignora ses suppliques._

_"Savez-vous comment j'ai échappé à la police depuis si longtemps? » demanda-t-il._

_L'homme n'a pas répondu mais cela n'a pas semblé déranger Billy. Il a continué sans une réponse._

_« C'est parce que j'élimine mes salariés TRÈS soigneusement." Il a répondu sa question propre. "Et personne ne part vivant."_

_« S'il vous pl- » _

_Et là si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, Billy bougea et j'aperçus l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main._

_Je poussai la porte. Je devais faire quelque chose! Je ne pouvais pas regarder sans rien faire. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était un horrible cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre dans mon lit douillet._

_Mais avant que je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit, le coup de feu partit._

_Je sursautais et me mordais la langue, prise de sanglots qui faisaient trembler tout mon corps._

_« Quel homme insolent. » bougonna Billy._

_Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche, essayant d'assourdir mes pleurs. Je devais partir d'ici._

_Billy se laissa tombé tranquillement sur le canapé et posa l'arme._

_« Je sais que tu es là Bella. »_

« Bella. Bella! Tu vas bien mon Amour. »

Des bras chauds encerclèrent mais je me débattis.

« Bella. Ce n'est que moi. »

« Non! Criais-je. « Laissez moi tranquille! »

« Bella, Chérie. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

J'ouvris les yeux et clignais des yeux essayant de stopper les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, mais d'autres suivirent.

« Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. » murmurait tendrement la voix. « Je suis là. » La lune illuminait la pièce et tout les évènements du jour passé me revinrent en mémoire.

« Edward? » sanglotais-je choquée alors qu'un nouveau flots de larmes m'envahissait.

« Oui Bella. Ssh. C'est moi. » me réconforta-t-il. « Je suis là. Personne ne peut te faire du mal ici. »

Je clignais des yeux essayant de m'habituer à l'obscurité.

Il était assis à mes côtés, le visage anxieux.

« Oh Edward! » m'écriais-je, enserrant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il m'enlaça, me rapprochant de lui.

Je cachais ma tête contre son torse inhalant son odeur, me calmant petit à petit.

« Personne ne peut te faire du mal. » répéta-t-il dans un murmure, d'un ton déterminé alors qu'il me frottait le dos d'une manière apaisante.

« Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.

La lumière était aveuglante. Je pouvais le deviner même les yeux fermés.

Je baillais et m'étirais.

… au moins, j'essayais de m'étirer. Quelque chose m'empêcher de bouger.

Ma respiration se hacha. Etre incapable de tout mouvement n'était pas une bonne chose pour quelqu'un qui avait été témoin d'un meurtre et avait un ex petit ami vengeur à ses trousses.

Mais une bouffée d'un parfum familier me remplit les narines, quelque chose de masculin mais consolant. Je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais sentis mais c'était divin et je me relaxais immédiatement. Quelque chose sentant aussi bon ne pouvait être dangereux, n'est-ce pas?

J'ouvris un œil avec hésitation puis l'autre. J'étais allongée sur le côté face à une façade de vitres.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Façades de vitres…Forks… Edward.

Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Edward.

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé disposé dans le coin. Vide.

Ma respiration devint hachée pour une toute autre raison quand le rêve et la réalité se sont séparés comme la brume de sommeil s'est dissipée.

TRES BIEN BELLA. Pensais-je. RESPIRE.

Je baissais prudemment les yeux et j'ai vu ce qui m'avait tenu captive. Deux bras forts étaient serrés autour de ma taille, épinglant mes bras de chaque côté.

Oh, ce n'était pas bon. Parce que s'il était là avec moi cela voulait dire que j'avais vraiment pleuré dans les bras d'Edward, un homme que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde. Un étranger très sexy. Mon mari. Okay, mon faux mari.

Je me roulais maladroitement sur le côté et je me retrouvais face à … oui Edward.

Il avait les yeux fermés, la respiration était profonde, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ses cheveux normalement décoiffés étaient en batailles et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front.

Mon cœur a vacillé et je jure mes yeux ont tournés.

Je devais sortir d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas penser avec lui si près. Même inconscient l'homme était éblouissant. Je commençais desserrer ses bras , mais à la minute où j'essayais de m'échapper des bras d'Edward il se serrèrent d'avantage autour de moi et au lieu de m'échapper j'étais soudainement plus proche. Beaucoup tout près.

Il soupirait et posait son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

"Oh mon Dieu." Chuchotais-je, ma voix chancelante.

_**Toc. Toc.**_

Mince!

Mon regard se reporta vivement sur la porte.

Faites qu'elle soit verrouillée. S'il vous plait.

« Edward. Bella. Est-ce que je peux entrer? » dit une voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

« C'est Alice. Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Juste quand je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Pourquoi ma vie devait elle être aussi agitée et stressante?

Je reportais mon regard sur Edward essayant de me libérer de son étreinte. Mais il s'était réveillé. Il cligna les yeux ensommeillés et me regarda les yeux pénétrants.

« Eh oh ? » Alice a appelé de nouveau, un peu plus fort trop cette fois. « Vous êtes réveil- »

« Entre. » appela Edward sans jamais cesser le contact visuel.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me relâche mais au lieu de cela il me tira encore plus près pour que ma tête repose sur sa poitrine. Je voulais me dégager. Ou détourner le regard au moins mais c'était comme si ces jades éblouissants me paralysaient.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Edward brisa la transe en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Désolé si je vous ai réveillé. » s'excusa Alice.

« On était réveillé. » lui assura Edward, d'une voix endormie.

« Oh, okay. » dit Alice. « Bien Rose et moi nous avons prévu une journée entre filles aujourd'hui et on voulait inviter Bella à nous accompagner. »

Je me rendais seulement compte qu'il fallait peut être que je regarde Alice.

Elle était debout devant la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était déjà habillée, de la tête aux pieds. Vraisemblablement une lève tôt.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner Alice. » répondis-je poliment.

En partie. L'autre raison était que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être laisser seule avec elles, de devoir continuer cette mascarade sans Edward. Rien que l'idée me faisait paniquer.

Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit encore plus.

« Ne sois pas ridicule! » m'écria-t-elle. « On a hâte de connaitre notre nouvelle sœur. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, anxieuse. C'Est-ce dont j'avais peur. Elles avaient un millier de questions à poser à leur BELLE SŒUR et je ne savais pas mentir. Je n'étais pas née avec cette capacité. Par ailleurs, je ne voulais pas leurs mentir. Elles avaient l'air gentilles. Edward a du deviné mes réticences car il desserra son étreinte et me caressa les cheveux.

« Et si je voulais la garder pour moi tout seul aujourd'hui? » plaisanta-t-il.

Je rougis de tout mon corps.

Alice mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ne crois tu pas que tu l'as gardé pour toi tout seul assez longtemps, mon cher frère? » demanda-t-elle.

La peine et la douleur se reflétèrent immédiatement sur son visage avant qu'il ne remette son masque d'indifférence.

« Alice. Je ne te dois aucune expli- »

« Une journée entre filles semble chouette. » l'interrompis-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté.

Edward et Alice semblaient être en plein concours de regards intense entre frère et sœur. Ils ne se battaient plus à cause de moi. Peut être ils ne l'avaient même jamais été. Peut être se battaient-ils seulement pour savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort.

Edward ne m'enlaçant que d'un seul bras il m'était plus facile de libérer le mien et de le placer sur son torse.

« Edward? » murmurais-je.

S'il te plait, regarde moi, pensais-je.

Il s'exécutait et son regard se posa sur mon visage dès que j'eus prononcé son prénom. Son masque tomba immédiatement et son visage s'adoucit.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon Amour. »

Sa respiration soufflait sur mon visage et un petit frisson parcourut mon corps.

« Ça ne m'ennuie pas de traîner avec Alice et Rosalie aujourd'hui. » lui dis-je, souriant d'une manière rassurante.

Ça ne m'embêter vraiment pas de passer du temps avec eux. Elles semblaient agréables, on s'amuserait bien. Avec Alice particulièrement. J'étais juste nerveuse.

Mais si ça rendait les choses plus faciles pour Edward et moins tendu entre lui et sa famille j'irais. Il avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour me garder saine et sauve après tout. Je lui serais redevable à vie, j'en ai bien peur.

« On est pas si méchante qu'Edward le laisse entendre. » me promit Alice. « On va bien s'amuser. »

Je lui souris.

« Edward ne m'a dit que du bien de vous. Je suis sûre que l'on va passer un très bon moment. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment qui j'essayais de convaincre, elle ou moi. J'avais horreur de ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et sourit, presque timidement.

« Je vais prévenir Rose. » dit-elle. « Rejoins nous juste en bas quand tu es prête Bella. »

J'hochais la tête et puis elle partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Edward soupira et nicha sa tête dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. » grogna-t-il.

J'acquiesçais faiblement, toujours perdue par la tournure des évènements ou par son extrême proximité. Sûrement les deux.

« Ça va aller. » je n'avais pas l'air très convaincante.

Edward releva sa tête de mes cheveux, ce que je ne savais pas si il fallait bien le prendre. C'est sûr que ça ne m'aidait pas à réfléchir.

Il se releva sur son coude et me regarda.

« Je savais qu'elles demanderaient à passer du temps seules avec toi. » dit-il rêveur. « Mais je pensais qu'elles patienteraient un peu. »

Il roulait des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elles sont sûrement déjà en train de préparer la liste de questions qu'elles veulent te poser. »

J'avalai difficilement la boule dans ma gorge.

Il me donna un regard d'excuse et attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux afin de la replacer derrière mon oreille.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il, sincère. « Je pensais avoir du temps pour te préparer. »

« Ça va aller. » lui assurais-je, la voix tremblante alors que sa main demeurait sur ma joue.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas très bien te débrouiller. »

Je roulais des yeux.

« Uh-huh. » murmurais-je sarcastiquement.

J'allais sûrement faire tomber à l'eau la mission entière, bousiller notre couverture, déchirer une famille et révéler à tous notre planque. Oh mon dieu, voilà qui était de mieux en mieux.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Tu y arriverais. » insista-t-il. « Tu peux le faire. Utilise juste ton bon jugement pour répondre à leurs questions. »

Je grimaçais. Mon bon jugement m'avait poussé à sortir avec un criminel notoire. Il m'a poussée à pénétrer dans cette maison en plein milieu de la nuit. Et il m'avait mené à ce long couloir obscur.

« Bella. Tu vas t'en sortir. » me promit-il.

Mes pensées devaient transparaitre sur mon visage.

« Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. »

J'avalais la boule dans ma gorge.

« Tu ne seras pas là. » marmonnais-je pathétiquement.

Edward arqua un sourcil, l'air amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » plaisanta-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Tu viens avec moi? » demandais-je confuse. « Lors d'une journée entre filles? »

Edward étouffa un rire, plissant les yeux.

« J'ai promis à la CIA de ne pas te quitter d'une semelle tant que l'on sera ici Bella. »

Je continuais à le regarder confuse.

Et puis sa main qui mon visage et il s'assit, descendant ses pieds du lit.

« Edward… »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Quel genre de protecteur serais-je si je te laisser te débrouiller par toi-même? »

« Alice va-t-elle vraiment te laisser venir? » demandais-je, incrédule.

Il y a vingt quatre heures, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quoi que ce soit aurait pu empêcher Edward de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il y a vingt quatre heures je ne connaissais pas sa petite sœur. Toute résistance était vaine.

Edward secoua la tête, attrapant un tee-shirt sur resté sur le canapé.

Je retenais un cri de surprise à la vue de son dos et de ses épaules musclés qui disparaissaient derrière le maillot. Même les épaules de cet homme étaient sexy. Oh mon Dieu, il avait été créé pour me torturer.

« Non. » répondit-il, me faisant arrêter de le mater.

Mon rougissement traitre me monta aux joues et je priais pour qu'il disparaisse avant qu'il se retourne et donc qu'il ne devine pas que j'étais en train de le dévorer du regard.

« Non elle ne me laissera pas venir. Mais elle n'aura juste qu'à ne pas savoir que je suis là. »

Il fouilla dans son sac de voyage, cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose.

J'arquai un sourcil.

« Tu vas venir incognito. » devinais-je.

Edward ne se retourna pas, cherchant toujours dans son sac.

« Oui. Je serais ta meilleure amie Samantha, venue de Chicago pour rendre visite à la famille de ton mari. »

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu plaisante. »

Pas même la CIA, pouvait faire passer Edward pour une femme.

Edward me fit un sourire en coin par-dessus son épaule.

« Oui. » riait-il. « C'était une plaisanterie. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Alors comment vas- »

« A ha. » s'exclama-t-il, victorieux, en sortant un petit objet du sac.

Il se retourna, le tenant devant lui avec un petit sourire fier.

Je regardais le petit objet dans sa main, toujours aussi confuse.

« Tu vas la distraire…avec…une broche? » essayais-je lentement.

Pourquoi tous les agents de la CIA devaient-ils être aussi mystérieux et compliqués à comprendre?

Edward éclata de rire.

« Cette chose a un micro à l'intérieur, me permettant d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passera autour de toi, grâce à un boitier à distance. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je te suivrais sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et ferais en sorte que rien de suspect arrive. »

Il baissa le regard sur la broche bleu-ciel qu'il tenait dans sa main, fier de son idée.

« Tu feras toujours face à l'interrogatoire d'Alice seule, j'en ai bien peur, mais je le saurais si Mr Blaque essaye de te contacter ou si quelque chose de dangereux se passe. » il continua. « Et je serais tout prêt. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« C'est logique. » décidais-je mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir moi aussi l'entendre pour qu'il m'aide avec les questions. Mais au moins, je savais que je serais en sécurité sous sa surveillance. Je n'avais même pas pensé à la possibilité que Jacob me contacte. Ils m'avaient répétés tellement de fois que les chances qu'il me trouve à Forks étaient microscopiques , mais je devais rester toujours sur mes gardes. Cette réalité me sautait aux yeux.

« Mais je suis un peu déçue de louper les débuts de Samantha. » me moquais-je, essayant de ne plus penser, un moment, à la situation de vie ou de mort dont je devrais me soucier pendant le reste de ma vie. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer un jour où je n'éprouverais pas le besoin de regarder derrière mon épaule.

Edward rit.

« Je suis tellement désolé de te décevoir, mon Amour. » railla-t-il.

Je rougis.

« Je vais te laisser t'habiller. N'oublie pas ta broche. »

J'hochais la tête et il partit.

Je me douchais, ne m'embêtant pas à me sécher les cheveux. Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient sûrement. J'enfilais un jean et un tee-shirt gris, ajustant la petite broche bleue dessus.

Peut être que c'était une bonne chose que l'on sorte aujourd'hui. L'agence m'avait pris que trois à quatre tenues. J'avais l'impression que cette mission durerait beaucoup plus que quatre jours. Alice avait eu l'air plutôt heureuse d'aller faire du shopping pour le 'mariage' hier. Peut être que ça ne la dérangerait pas de s'arrêter dans un magasin ou deux. Je n'aimais pas faire du shopping d'habitude mais là c'était une nécessité. Avec un peu de chance il n'y en aurait pas pour trop longtemps.

J'enfilais mes ballerines noires et pris une grande respiration. Plus de procrastination. Je pouvais le faire. Et Edward sera tout proche au moins. Cette pensée réussit à me réconforter un peu.

« Bella! » s'exclama Alice quand elle me vit débout dans l'entrée du salon.

Je lui fis un signe de main timide, me sentant comme sous un projecteur lorsque tout le monde se tourna dans ma direction.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient revenus en compagnie de leur adorable fille. Edward était assis sur un coin du sofa jouant à un jeu vidéo avec Emmett mais il leva la tête et me sourit chaleureusement quand il entendit Alice.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

Je me demandais pourquoi il ne visitait plus sa famille. Il avait l'air tellement heureux et insouciant quand il était avec eux. Se pouvait-il vraiment que ce soit juste son travail qui le gardait aussi loin ? Une année ça fait beaucoup de temps sans voir les êtres chers.

« Bella? » dit une petite voix douce.

Je baissais les yeux et vis Abby debout devant moi. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient innocents et elle semblait songeuse.

Je lui souris et m'abaissais à son niveau.

« Oui Abby? » incitais-je.

Elle se balançait de gauche à droite sur ses petits pieds, me regardant spéculativement.

« Maman et Papa ont dit que vous êtes ma nouvelle Tantine." Dit-elle finalement.

La pièce est devenue très calme.

J'acquiesçais, regardant cette petite fille qui ne connaissait des duperies, des nuances de gris et de la vengeance.

« Oui. » dis-je doucement. « Tu es d'accord avec ça? »

Elle m'étudia un instant avant qu'un large sourire n'ait illuminé son visage. Elle ressemblait alors vraiment à son papa

Elle hochait la tête et je souriais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça compter tellement pour moi que cette petite fille m'accepte comme faisant partie de sa famille mais ça fit fondre mon cœur.

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Tata Bella? » demanda-t-elle.

Je retins un rire.

« Si tu veux. » je haussais les épaules.

Elle sourit, semblant satisfaite de notre conversation, et courra vers Emmett.

Emmett rit.

« Salut, petit singe. » il lui fit un sourire en coin la mettant sur ses genoux. « Vas-tu m'aider à désintégrer Oncle Eddie? »

« Ouais. » entonna-t-elle. « Dési…tégrer! »

Edward arqua les sourcils malicieux.

« Merci. » bouda-t-il. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Arrête de pleurnicher. » avertit Emmett. « C'est la guerre! L'amour n'a rien à voir avec ça. Pas vrai Ab? »

Elle acquiesça sérieusement.

« Chacun pour soi! » déclara-t-elle.

Emmett et Edward riaient, très amusés par leurs coéquipière.

« C'est ma fille! » s'exclama Emmett, levant la main pour lui en taper cinq.

« Restes-tu faire la guerre avec Papa ou est-ce que tu viens avec Maman et tes Tatas? »demanda Rosalie, mettant son sac à son épaule.

Abby serra les lèvres un instant pour considérer les deux propositions.

« On ira surement manger une glace. » chantonna Alice.

Abby leva les yeux vers Emmett.

« Désolé Papa. » dit-elle.

Emmett se renfrogna et Edward rigolait.

Elle embrassa sa joue et sauta de ses genoux.

« Au revoir, Tonton Edard. » le salua-t-elle.

Il se pencha pour qu'elle puisse atteindre sa joue et elle planta un baiser là avant de se précipiter pour prendre la main de Rosalie.

« Abandonné par ma fille propre pour un cône de glace. » Emmett a marmonné.

« Aïe. Sois pas triste Em. » Edward a dit. « Je te laisserai me battre à Madden. »

« Allez les filles. » s'enthousiasma Alice, prenant l'autre main de sa nièce. « On a du shopping à faire. »

« Et des glaces à manger! »acclama Abby .

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte, Abby entre elles. Abby me regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu viens Tata Bella ? » demanda, ses yeux brillants avec la possibilité de manger une glace.

Rosalie et Alice me regardaient attendant ma réponse.

« Oh. Oui. » répondis-je.

J'étais tellement absorbée par l'interaction entre les membres de la famille que j'avais oublié de participer.

« Laissez-moi juste prendre mon sac. » demandais-je.

Alice sourit.

« Bien sûr Bella. » dit-elle simplement. « On t'attend dans la voiture. »

J'acquiesçais.

Edward se leva quand je me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

Emmett se moqua s'allongeant en travers du canapé dès que Edward avait laissée sa place.

« C'est ça , va dire au revoir à ta petite femme. » dit-il, agitant une main dédaigneusement. « Je vais mettre en route le jeu vidéo. Prépare toi à être 'effacé'. »

Edward rit sous cape.

« C'est la guerre quand je reviens. » le prévint-il en me rejoignant.

« Les dieu du NFL vont te terrasser. » gronda-t-il.

Edward secoua la tête.

« Ignore le. » me dit-il. « On le fait tous. »

Je ris et Edward me sourit, un côté de ses lèvres succulentes se soulevant un peu plus haut que l'autre. Mes genoux ont soudainement faiblis et mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

« J'arrive avec ton sac. » me dit-il en m'attrapant doucement par le coude.

J'inclinais la tête silencieusement.

« Achète tout ce que tu veux avec cette carte. » dit-il en me tendant une petite carte de crédit noire. Melle Isabella Cullen apparaissait en lettres dorées sur le devant de la carte.

« Ton ancienne carte a été détruite et annulée pour éviter tout dépenses accidentelles pendant que l'on resterait ici. Mr Blaque aurait pu remonter la trace de tes mouvements bancaires. »

Je le regardais ébahie. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte de tous les détails de cette mission. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si j'en valais le coup. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour eux de me laisser me débrouiller.

« Je sais que c'est un inconvénient mais s'il te plait, n'hésite pas à t'en servir. Elle n'est pas limitée. »

Il m'observa un moment.

« Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien ici. » il s'interrompit, pensif.

« Tu ferais bien de t'acheter un nouveau portable tant que t'y es. L'autre a dû être résilié, lui aussi. »

Je baissais les yeux, touchée par sa générosité. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer m'en sortir sans lui. Soudainement, j'eus envie de l'enlacer.

« Merci. » dis-je espérant qu'il remarquerait la sincérité de mes remerciements. « Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un téléphone portable. »

Ce qui était vrai. Personne que je ne connaissait ne pourrait me joindre. Ils ne savaient pas où j'étais. Ils ne savaient peut être même pas si j'étais en vie. Ma poitrine se serra à la pensée de ma mère, de Charlie, endeuillés et inquiets.

« Ça faciliterait les chose. » répondit Edward résolument.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Ou de refuser.

« Est-ce que tu as tes nouveaux papiers avec toi? » demanda-t-il.

J'inclinais la tête.

« Ils sont dans mon sac. » lui dis-je.

Il acquiesça.

« Très bien. Maintenant je vais jouer une partie avec Emmett et puis je te filerai. » m'informa-t-il. « J'aurai que quinze minutes de retard sur toi. Ce sera une bonne distance. »

Il me sourit tendrement.

« Et j'écouterai. »

Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement et acquiesçais, des papillons dans le bas ventre.

Je me sentais comme si je quittais la maison de Charlie une nouvelle fois, quittant mon foyer sûr pour me retrouver toute seule.

Edward me sourit pour me rassurer.

« Les filles doivent sûrement s'impatienter. » me rappela-t-il.

« Okay. » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Et Bella? » appela-t-il.

Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule, une main sur la poignée.

« Essaie de t'amuser. »

**Enfin, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à finir ce chapitre, j'ai été débordée par mes révisions. Je posterais le prochain chapitre ce weekend. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps..**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Désolé pour cet énorme retard. Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre du point de vue d'Edward.**_

_**ANNONCE**__**- Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'auteur de **__**Reassigned Identity **__**est MK Marie, je suis juste une grande fan de l'univers Twilight est de la fanfiction écrite par MK Marie. Je suis juste une traductrice.**_

_**RESUME**__**- Bella Swan: Contre le mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen: Agent de la CIA avec un sombre passé.**_

_**Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…**_

_**-EPOV-**_Je me sentais soudainement très nerveux à l'idée de la savoir seule avec mes sœurs.

J'aurais peut être dû convaincre mes sœurs de me laisser les accompagner. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer à quel point ça avait dû être difficile pour elle. De pénétrer dans une maison pleine d'inconnus, avec qui elle n'avait aucune familiarité, et après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dû subir.

Ma gorge et mes poings se serraient à l'idée de tout ce par quoi elle était déjà passée. Après tout ça elle ne pouvait toujours pas tourner la page à cause d'un espèce de clébard ne méritant pas de vivre, un déchet qui la menaçait. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Jacob Blaque mais je savais que si j'en avais l'occasion, je le tuerais pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir.

Je n'avais peut être pas été là dans le passé mais plus personne ne la touchera maintenant qu'elle m'a à ses côtés. J'arrangerai les choses pour elle ou mourrai en essayant.

« Hé ho, Edward! » m'appela Emmett depuis le salon.

Je soupirai.

« J'arrive Em! » répondis-je, balayant la salle des yeux avant de m'en aller. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que garder un œil sur elle et faire qu'elle se sente la bienvenue. »

« Le jeu est mis en route et tu as le droit de constituer ton équipe en premier. » m'informa mon beau-frère quand je passais la porte du salon.

Emmett et moi, nous avons fait connaissance touts petits. On était amis depuis mes dix ans. On avait toujours été plus frères que meilleurs amis et puis il avait épousé ma sœur à ses dix-neuf ans. J'étais très content pour eux. Tout le monde savait à quel point ils étaient amoureux et ils eurent Abby un an après. Ma sœur n'avait jamais été plus heureuse.

« Depuis quand me laisses-tu choisir en premier? » demandais sceptique.

« Tais-toi ou alors tu seras l'équipe du 'Bronco'. » menaça-t-il. _**(désolé je ne m'y connais pas bien en jeu vidéos donc j'ai gardé les même noms que dans la version originale. Je sais pas si ça correspond en français.)**_

Je levais les mains en signe de soumission.

« Très bien. » cédais-je. « Très bien. Quel équipe as-tu choisi? »

Il sourit en coin.

« Les Patriots! » il s'enthousiasma.

Je roulais les yeux.

« Je prends les Colts dans ce cas. »

Il haussa les épaules et me passant une manettes et s'assit convenablement pour que j'ai de la place sur le canapé moi aussi.

« Je ne peux faire qu'une partie. » l'informais-je, faisant apparaitre Peyton Manning sur l'écran.

« Après je dois allé faire quelques courses. »

Emmett ricana.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas accidentellement tomber sur les filles? »

Je levai un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça? » questionnais-je.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » il haussa les épaules. « Peut être parce que tu as envoyé ta femme se promener avec tes sœurs et que tu commences à le regretter sérieusement. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Emmett était une véritable machine à gaffes. Mais il n'était pas stupide et il me connaissait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça? » demandais-je, en essayant de paraître désintéressé.

Emmett rit sous cape.

« On sait tout les deux qu'Alice et Rosalie peuvent être de vrais anges quand elles le veulent. » dit-il en interceptant une passe sur l'écran. « Mais elles sont aussi diaboliques. Tu reviens à la maison marié à une femme qu'elles n'ont jamais rencontré et tu les laissent seules avec elle pour une journée entière. »

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu l'as pratiquement donnée en pâture aux requins. »

Je me renfrognais.

« Je pense qu'Alice se maitrisera. » dis-je.

Je ne suis pas sûr de qui je voulais convaincre.

« Je pense qu'elle l'apprécie. »

C'était évident qu'Alice était en colère après moi et probablement plus que blessée mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en prendra à Bella. Alice n'était pas du genre à garder les choses pour elle. Si elle ne vous aimait pas elle vous le faisant comprendre et elle semblait avoir très bien acceptée Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que Rose pense d'elle? » demandais-je.

Emmett soupira.

« Elle est surprise. » dit-il. « Comme nous tous. »

J'acquiesçais ressentant encore une pointe de culpabilité. Je détestais mêler ma famille à ça. Je détestais leur mentir mais j'avais réalisé dès que j'avais lu le dossier que je ferais n'importe quoi pour garder Bella Swan en sécurité. C'était pour les gens comme elle que j'avais choisi ce métier. Si il y avait plus de personnes comme elle dans ce monde alors peut être que ma vie entière n'aurait pas changé il y a dix-huit ans.

« Tu sais comment Rosie est protective de sa famille. » dit-Emmett me sortant de ma rêverie.

J'acquiesçai.

« Mais Abby l'aime vraiment. » plaisanta Emmett. « Ça risque de l'adoucir un peu. »

Je souris, j'adorais ma nièce.

Je le taclais avant la fin du niveau et il jura silencieusement.

« Elles vont sûrement se rapprocher en racontant des histoires embarrassantes sur ton enfance. » dit-il en souriant fièrement.

Je soupirai. Connaissant mes sœurs, c'était le scénario le plus probable.

« Peut être que je _**devrais**_ partir à leur recherche. » je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié.

En réalité, j'étais de plus en plus nerveux, jetant des coups d'œil vers la portes toutes les dix secondes. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir où était Bella. C'était très…troublant.

Emmett étouffa un rire.

« Tu es prêt à affronter la colère d'Alice et de Rosalie pour sauver Bella? »

« Oui. » dis-je sans même y penser.

La réponse avait été automatique, et non pas quelque chose que j'avais préparé pour renforcer notre couverture. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

« Waouh mon gars, tu dois vraiment l'aimer! » chantonna Emmett.

« Je l'ai épousé. » lui rappelais-je toujours pensif.

Soudain une image de ce matin me revint en mémoire. La tête de Bella à quelques centimètre de la mienne, son souffle chaud flottant sur moi. Ses petites mains reposant doucement sur ma poitrine. Quand son cauchemar l'avait réveillé hier dans la nuit, ses cris perçants m'avaient déchirés le cœur. Ils avaient semblés pleins de peine, si angoissés. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle rêvait mais je pouvais le deviner et j'étais immédiatement à côté d'elle. Cela avait été une autre réaction automatique. Je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir le contrôle de mes actions.

Mais je m'étais senti tellement bien à côté d'elle, une fois ses pleurs arrêtés et qu'elle s'était rendormie que n'avais pas eu le courage de m'éloigner d'elle.

« Donc pourquoi tout ça d'abord? » demanda Emmett.

Il mit le jeu en pause et se tourna vers moi.

« Quoi? » demandais-je.

Mes propres réflexions m'avaient emmené si loin que je ne me souvenais même plus de quoi on parlait.

« Nous balancer comme ça la nouvelle. » expliqua-t-il. « Esmée à presque fait une crise cardiaque. »

Je grimaçai, passant ma main dans les cheveux. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de blesser ma mère. Elle avait tellement pour moi.

« Je l'aime. » dis-je sans conviction.

Tout à coup, mon histoire soigneusement cousue ne me paraissait plus si bien que ça. Parce que si j'avais rencontré une fille comme Bella dans une situation ordinaire, j'aurais eu tellement hâte de la présenter à ma famille.

« Je te crois, mec. » dit Emmett, sérieux pour une fois. « Et je suis content pour toi mais pourquoi ne pouvions nous pas la rencontrer? Ou au moins tu aurais pu décrocher le téléphoner et nous parler d'elle. »

Je baissais le regard sur mes mains. Après tout l'entrainement sur la façon de regarder un ennemi dans les yeux, je pouvais tenir le regard d'un kamikaze et le faire parler. Je l'avais déjà fait. Mais je ne pouvais soutenir le regard déçu de mon ami le plus proche et frère.

« Je suis désolé Em. » soupirais-je, espérant qu'il pouvait deviner à quel point j'étais désolé.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, petit frère. » dit-il après un moment. « Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un. On s'inquiétait tous pour toi. »

Je me renfrognais.

« Mais vaut-elle vraiment le coup? » demanda-t-il. « C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. »

Je relevais le regard. C'est la question pour laquelle je n'avais jamais eu aucun doute. Celle pour laquelle je n'aurais pas à mentir.

« Sans aucun doute, absolument. »

« Tu n'as apporté de quatre tenues? » dit la voix indigné de ma petite sœur dans mon oreillette tandis que je traversais l'autoroute pour aller à Port Angeles.

Mes sœurs allaient toujours à Port Angeles pour leurs journées entre filles. Forks n'avait pas franchement de quoi retenir leur attention.

« Oui » dit la voix nerveuse de Bella. « Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps on resterait. »

Pourquoi personne n'essayait-il de la mettre à l'aise? Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre un malaise certain.

« Tu peux emprunter des habits à moi Tata Bella. » j'entendis proposer Abby gentiment. Ça c'est ma Abby.

« Merci Abby. » répondit Bella. Sa voix était rieuse mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle se retenait de rire, probablement pour ne pas la vexer.

« C'est une très jolie robe. » commenta-t-elle. « Tu penses que je pourrais emprunter celle-ci? »

« Bien sûr. » affirma Abby. « C'est ma préférée. »

« Et si on allait faire les magasins pour que Bella se choisisse sa propre robe? » suggéra Rosalie.

Sa voix était neutre et contrôlée, montrant sa répugnance, mais au moins elle essayait. Je devais trouver un moyen de la remercier plus tard.

« Et si on allait à La Tua Cantante? » Suggéra Alice, enjouée à l'idée de faire du shopping.

« Je ne suis jamais allée à Port Angeles. » admit Bella. « Donc je ne serais pas d'une grande aide dans le choix. »

« La Tua Cantante est un endroit génial. » s'exclama Alice. « Tu vas adorer! »

Je programmais le magasin sur mon GPS. C'est à quinze minutes de la où j'étais donc elles devaient s'en rapprocher maintenant.

J'allais devoir augmenter le volume de mon oreillette bientôt quand elles sortiront de la voiture mais il y avait un petit café sur la même rue. C'était parfait. Je pouvais m'y asseoir et passer relativement inaperçu tout en restant près d'elles.

« Donc Edward ne t'a jamais parlé de Port Angeles? »demanda Rosalie. « Il avait l'habitude de venir ici tout le temps. »

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur le volant. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais bien pu penser.

« Il m'a parlé de Port Angeles. » dit Bella d'une voix douce. « Il n'a juste jamais mentionné des magasins spécifiques. »

« Edward déteste le shopping. »céda Alice, essayant de masquer la disgrâce qu'elle ressentait.

Je relâchais ma respiration que j'avais arrêté sans m'en rendre compte.

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'Edward t'a dit dessus? » poursuivit Rose.

Silence.

Je parcourais mon esprit essayant de me souvenir si je lui avais dit quoi que ce soit à propos de cette ville pendant notre vol. Je ne m'en rappelais pas.

« Il m'a juste dit que Forks était une très petite ville et donc que si on voulait faire quelque chose on devait se déplacer jusqu'ici. » dit finalement Bella.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

Cette fille était bien mieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Donc Bella. » dit Alice après un moment de silence inconfortable. « Tu as rencontré Edward dans une librairie? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle immédiatement, semblant rassurée de revenir sur un sujet qu'elle connaissait

« Quelle est la première chose que tu as remarqué chez notre petit Eddie? » pouffa Alice.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

J'avais trois ans de plus qu'elle et presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle mais elle se débrouiller toujours pour avoir l'air d'être la plus vieille. Et combien de fois m'a-t-elle appelé comme ça quand je n'étais pas dans les parages?

« Ses yeux. » dit Bella sans hésitation.

J'arquais les sourcils. Elle avait parlé comme si c'était un fait, quelque chose de vrai au milieu de tous ses mensonges.

« Vraiment? » insista Alice curieuse. Presque aussi curieuse que je ne l'étais.

Je me sentais coupable d'écouter leur conversation. Elle semblait très personnelle tout à coup. Mais je l'avais prévenue que j'écouterais.

« La plupart des personnes remarquent ses cheveux en premier. » ricana Rosalie.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

J'étais passé par une phase où j'essayais de me lisser le cheveux tous les jours. Mais cet effort s'est avéré vain et au fil du temps j'ai fini par abandonner.

« J'ai remarqué ses cheveux en second. » admit Bella et je peux pouvais imaginer son adorable rougeur.

« Mais j'ai remarqué ses yeux en premier. Je n'avais jamais vu cette nuance de vert auparavant. »

Je plissai les yeux. Je ne savais pas que j'avais une nuance de vert particulière dans les yeux, et définitivement pas une unique. Ils étaient juste…verts.

« On y est! » s'exclama Alice avec excitation.

Je soupirai, sachant que ce serait la fin de cette conversation.

Oh, comme je rêvais de pouvoir entendre leurs pensées.

_**-BPDV-**_

Ses yeux? A quoi est-ce que je pensais? Et en plus après je m'enfonçais en parlant d'une nuance spéciale de vert. Peut être qu'il n'écoutait pas encore?

« Donc comment a-t'il fait sa demande? » demanda Alice faisant la conversation alors qu'elle me passait un haut bleu.

Je souris, me remémorant son sourire fier de sa proposition imaginaire.

Néanmoins, c'était une question pour laquelle j'étais préparée. Enfin.

« Il m'a fait à diner. » commençais-je.

« Est-ce qu'il a caché la baguer dans la nourriture? »

J'éclatai de rire.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit! »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

Oh non.

« Rien. » je murmurais pathétiquement. « Laisse tomber. »

Alice m'observa un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

« Donc, où était la bague? » demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

« Après le diner, il m'a offert un cadeau. »

« J'adore les cadeaux! » pétilla Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a préparé à diner? » demanda Rosalie montrant pour la première fois un réel intérêt.

« Des raviolis aux champignons. » répondis-je. « C'est mon plat préféré. »

Elle inclina la tête, souriant doucement.

« Quel était le cadeau? » demanda Alice les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Je ricanai.

« J'y arrive. »

Alice souffla, essayant d'attendre patiemment.

« C'était les Hauts de Hurlevent. » je souriais. « Il avait remarqué que mon ancien exemplaire était en mauvais état. »

Je ris intérieurement, pensant à mon véritable exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent posé sur ma table de nuit à la maison, la couverture cornée et usée et les pages ne tenant presque plus.

« Un livre? »

Rosalie et Alice se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis me dévisagèrent.

« Quoi? » demandais-je.

« Eh bien. » commença tentative ment Alice. « Un livre n'est pas le cadeau typique pour une demande en mariage. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

C'est ce que j'avais pensé. Et je pouvais comprendre que certaines filles ne voyait pas la perfection de cette demande en mariage, mais moi, je la trouvais parfaite. C'est ce qui m'avait laissé sans voix, avec cette étrange sensation, que cet homme que je connaissais depuis seulement deux heures avait pu imaginer la parfaite manière de **me **demander en mariage. C'était très loin d'un message sur le panneau des scores d'un terrain de baseball. On pouvait au moins le reconnaitre.

« J'ai adoré. » défendis-je. « C'était parfait. »

Alice pouffa de rire et le rouge me monta à la nuque et aux joues.

Depuis quand ma voix avait-elle pris ce ton rêveur? Ce n'était même pas une vrai demande en mariage pour l'amour de Dieu.

« Continue. » insista Alice. « Il t'a donné un livre **parfait** … »

Je baissai la tête, jouant avec le cintre du haut que je tenais;

« Il m'a dit de regarder à la première page. » marmonnais-je. « Et il avait écrit quelques lignes. Quand j'ai fini de lire, j'ai levé les yeux et il était un genou à terre tenant ma bague dans mes mains. »

« Oh! » hurla Alice, applaudissant. « Est-ce que tu as pleuré? J'aurais pleuré à ta place! »

Je rigolais, un peu anxieuse et embarrassée.

« Bien sûr que j'ai pleuré. » dis-je parce que en toute honnêteté, je savais que si on m'avait fait une demande en mariage comme celle-ci j'aurais réellement pleuré.

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu poster pendant un certain temps, je suis en travaux chez moi et de plus je viens de terminer mes examens, donc c'est un peu la galère. Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus mais je ne vous garantis rien. **

**Je n'oublie pas pour autant cette traduction et je vous remercie toutes de votre patience.**

**Ne poster pas de commentaires sur ce chapitre je le remplacerais par un vrai chapitre plus tard.**

**Merci. Aligroo.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mon retard est presque inexcusable mais quand mon ordi a planté il a effacé tout les chapitres que j'avais déjà traduit et au début j'ai pas eu le courage de m'y remettre, une fois que j'ai pu m'acheter un nouvel ordi. J'étais trop dégoutée. Maintenant que tout est à peu près rentré dans l'ordre( je me suis remise à jour de mes cours et dans mes chapitres) je vais essayer de rattraper ce retard. Je voudrais quand même remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews ou même addés cette fanfiction dans leur favoris car c'est vous qui m'avait poussé à m'y remettre. Ce genre de problème ne devrait plus se reproduire et encore une fois toute mes excuses. Je sais que moi aussi ça m'énerve quand une personne ne poste pas de suite pendant quelques temps.**_

_**ANNONCE**__**- Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'auteur de **__**Reassigned Identity **__**est MK Marie, je suis juste une grande fan de l'univers Twilight est de la fanfiction écrite par MK Marie. Je suis juste une traductrice.**_

_**RESUME**__**- Bella Swan: Contre le mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen: Agent de la CIA avec un sombre passé.**_

_**Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placé dans le programme de protection des témoins et doit se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourné? Maintenant que vous me le demandez…**_

_**-BPDV-**_ On apprend quelque chose tous les jours. Qu'est-ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui? Ne jamais retourner faire du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie. C'est une véritable épreuve surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas particulièrement le shopping en premier lieu.

J'ai passé la journée entière dans des cabines d'essayage, Alice et Rosalie me tendant les vêtement par-dessus la porte des cabines. Elles me posaient de nouvelles questions à un moment quelconque du genre, 'Est-ce qu'Edward t'a raconté la fois où on lui avait fait voler le postiche du principal? Oh! Il faut absolument qu'il te la raconte. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait volé les cheveux de Donald Trumps et les avait collé à la tête d'Augarria.'

Certaines de ces anecdotes me faisait rire, surtout celle-ci, alors que d'autres me faisaient rougir.

« Quand t'es-tu rendu compte que tu étais amoureuse d'Edward pour la première fois? »

Le rouge me monta rapidement au visage et je jetai un coup d'œil à la broche que j'avais déposé avec attention sur le banc pendant que j'essayais un autre sweat bleu, péniblement consciente du fait qu'Edward pouvait entendre tout ce que je disais.

« Ça m'a un peu pris par surprise. » marmonnais-je.

« Lui as-tu fait le coup de la fille inaccessible? » plaisanta Rosalie.

Je reniflai.

L'idée même que quelque chose ou quelqu'un soit hors d'atteinte pour Edward Cullen était impensable.

« Je ne joue pas à ces jeux là? » dis-je honnêtement. Pas que j'en ai eu beaucoup l'occasion. Jacob avait été mon seul petit ami. Je n'avais fréquenté personne avant lui auquel je m'intéressais assez pour jouer à ces jeux.

« Oh. J'ai joué à la fille inaccessible avec Emmett. » nous informa Rosalie l'air amusée. « Une chasse intéressante pour une proie intéressante après tout. »

Alice rit.

« Tu n'as pas joué à la fille inaccessible Rose, mais à la fille impossible à atteindre. »

Rosalie haussa les épaules, à peine touchée.

« Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il m'a obtenu à la fin. » dit-elle. « Un challenge c'est bien pour un homme. »

Alice fouillait dans une pile de jeans.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre tout le monde savait que vous finiriez ensemble. » lui accorda-t'elle. « Tiens, essaie ça Bella. »

Je pris le jeans qu'elle me tendait et retournais dans la cabine d'essayage, contente d'échapper à cette discussion.

« Avec cette jupe cintrée noire. » me héla Alice alors que je fermais la porte.

Je soupirais.

« Ta sœur est un Nazi de la mode. » murmurais-je dans la broche. « Et je veux entendre cette histoire en détail. »

Que ça lui serve de leçon pour avoir ébloui ce matin. Je n'aurais qu'à mentionner cette histoire au diner en présence d'Emmett. Quelque chose me dit que mon nouveau grand frère serait très heureux de me donner tous les détails juteux de cette histoire.

« Et après on ira chez Victoria's Secret acheter un soutien-gorge sans brettelle pour aller avec ce tee-shirt! » Annonça le Nazi de la mode, à voix haute.

Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir laquelle entre Abby et moi était la plus heureuse quand on arrêta le shopping pour aller manger une glace.

Abby s'endormit sur le chemin du retour, sa tête sur mes genoux alors qu'elle s'affalait sur son siège.

Je souriais, en jouant avec une de ses boucles.

« Ta fille est adorable Rosalie. »lui dis-je.

Elle s'était un peu décoincée au cours de la journée mais je sentais qu'elle se méfiait toujours de moi. On pouvait dire qu'elle prenait son rôle d'ainée très sérieusement. Elle avait l'air d'être très protectrice envers sa famille. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça. En fait c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je la respectais.

Rosalie tourna la tête dans ma direction et me sourit quand elle aperçut sa fille endormie paisiblement.

« Merci. » dit-elle gentiment. « Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais? »

« Je l''aime beaucoup aussi. » lui souriais-je.

Au moins ça en faisait une qui m'avait complètement acceptée. Bien que je ne puisse leur en vouloir. Rien qu'une pensée à notre couverture et je savais qu'ils avaient tous de bonnes raisons de douter

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête, honteuse.

« Je suis fille unique. » lui dis-je doucement. « Donc c'est agréable d'être entourée par une si grande famille aimante. »

Après que Renée soit partie avec Phil quand j'avais huit, il n'y eut que Charlie et moi sauf pendant les rares mois que je passais avec Maman et son nouveau mari chaque été. Je n'en ai jamais voulu à ma mère pour cela. J'étais triste pour Charlie mais jamais en colère. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient plus heureux depuis un petit bout de temps.

Je savais que Renée ne m'avait pas abandonnée ou quelque chose du même genre. En vérité, elle m'avait suppliée de l'accompagner mais Charlie avait besoin de moi.

Ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir seule de temps en temps. Papa était souvent pris à cause de son poste de sheriff et je m'étais toujours demandé comment c'était de faire partie d'une famille nombreuse.

« Ce n'est pas toujours le rêve. » plaisanta Rosalie, lançant un regard noir à sa sœur. « Imagine, essayer de te préparer pour aller en cours le matin quand tu partages ta salle de bains avec Alice. »

Alice ricana.

« Ou être coincée à la maison avec Rosalie quand elle est de mauvaise humeur. » ajouta-t-elle.

Rosalie lui souriait.

« Touché. » céda-t-elle. « Essaye plutôt d'imaginer… organiser une fête alors que ton frère joue du Beethoven à plein volume. »

Alice hocha la tête.

« Ça me rendait folle! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle riaient toues les deux, échangeant des regards complices et je souriais.

Elles avaient beau être différentes, elles se chamaillaient comme tous les frères et sœurs. Mais on pouvait voir qu'elles s'aimaient vraiment.

« Mais vous pourrez toujours compter les uns sur les autres. » dis-je à voix basse.

Ne pouvaient-elles pas voir à quel point c'était rare? Comme elles étaient chanceuses?

« Toi aussi. » admit Alice, me lançant un sourire dans le rétroviseur.

Rosalie semblait m'étudier avec attention. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit mais son regard s'adoucit et elle soupira, presque de défaite comme si le fait que ses défenses faiblissaient l'énervait.

« Au moins tu as épousé une grande famille, hein?

Je regardais mes mains.

« Oui. » dis-je. « C'est un coup de chance. »

Les garçons étaient devant le porche d'entrée quand on se gara enfin dans la cour des Cullen.

« N'ont-ils pas l'air de petits chiens perdus? » ricana Alice.

« On leurs manquait Bella. » avoua Rosalie, avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage. « N'est-ce pas mignon? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas être en train de nous attendre, non? » demandais-je confuse.

Rosalie sourit.

« Ils nous attendaient. » confirma-t-elle, positive.

On dirait bien qu'ils nous attendaient. Le sourire béat d'Emmett était visible du début du chemin et quand il vit la voiture il sauta les marche du perron .

Ça avait beau être un geste simple mais ça serra mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point. Au point de désirer tellement sa compagnie que il vous manque quand il ne s'absente qu'une après-midi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi folle d'amour. Edward était toujours assis sur les marches du perron mais il sourit, aussi enthousiaste qu'Emmett. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il était rentré. Nous avait-il suivi toute la journée? Ou juste assez pour tenir sa promesse.

Alice rentra la voiture au garage mais laissa la voiture ouverte. J'étais surprise de voir qu'Emmett et Edward avait atteint la voiture avant même qu'elle ait coupé le contact.

Si je n'étais pas au courant, j'aurais presque dit qu'Edward était là pour la même raison que son beau-frère, que sa femme lui avait manqué et qu'il voulait l'accueillir.

Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça.

« Tu m'as manqué. » sourit Emmett, en ouvrant la portière à sa femme.

J'éclatai presque de rire. Cet homme était bâti comme une montagne, il aurait pu me terrifier si je le croisais dans la rue. Et il était qu'il petit ours en peluche qui mangeait dans les mains de Rosalie.

Rosalie sourit et l'embrassa si passionnément que tout le monde se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. » répondit-elle finalement.

Il souriait béatement.

Alice me regardait dégoutée.

« Ne sont -ils pas affreusement mignons? » je ne fis que sourire.

« Bon je vais appeler Jazz. C'est beaucoup moins dérangeant quand c'est vous qui faites la même chose. » Elle me fit en clin d'œil et sauta de la voiture, fermant la portière derrière elle.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je suis ravi que vous soyez enfin réunis. » dit-il brusquement. « C'est un réel plaisir. »

« La ferme Edward. » siffla Rosalie.

Edward ricana.

« Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas essayé de laisser ma femme à Port Angeles, n'est-ce pas? » questionna-t-il. « Car je serais mécontent. »

Rosalie roula les yeux.

« Elle était retenue captive par Abby, il me semble. » lui répondit-elle.

C'était vrai. Abby s'était affalée encore plus dans son siège jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur mes genoux. J'aurais pu la bouger mais j'avais peur de la réveiller.

Edward lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Abby s'est endormie. » expliqua-t-elle.

Emmett retint un rire.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. » proposa-t-il, embrassant la joue de Rosalie avant de se déplacer vers la portière arrière.

« Hey. Comment sais-tu qu'on est allé à Port Angeles? » j'entendis Rosalie demander à Edward.

« C'est là où vous allez toujours. » répondit-il calmement.

Emmett ouvrit la portière, en me faisant un grand sourire.

« Tu as besoin d'elle? » demanda-t-il.

Je souris timidement.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Il sourit, la détacha et la pris dans ses bras, d'un même mouvement.

« Rien ne pourrait la réveiller. »

Je me renfrognais. J'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un me dise ça avant.

Je m'extirpais aussi gracieusement que possible, c'est-à-dire pour moi, comme un chat à trois pattes. Je trébuchais en sortant de la voiture et me protégeais l'impact du sol durent. La gravité est loin d'être mon amie.

« Mais je ne touchais jamais le sol. Deux bras forts m'entourèrent la taille et quand j'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais captivée par du jade.

« Tu vas bien? » murmura-t-il, en me redressant mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte.

Je clignais des yeux.

« Bella? »

« Quoi? » soufflais-je.

« Tu vas bien, Mon Amour? » demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et séduisante.

Et je réalisais quelque chose. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il m'éblouissait exprès.

« Je vais bien. » répondis-je, ma voix pas aussi indignée que je ne l'aurais souhaitée.

« Bien attrapé. »entonna Emmett.

Je rougis me rappelant seulement maintenant que nous avions des spectateurs.

Edward me relâcha, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches en se reculant un peu de moi.

« Merci Emmett. » dit-il, en lui lançant un regard noir. « Au fait tu as de la glace sur les cheveux. »

« Quoi? »

Abby devait s'être débrouillée pour avoir de la glace sur ses mains et sur son visage;

Au moins elle devait il yen avoir avant qu'Emmett ne la prenne dans ses bras. Maintenant la glace était sur sa joue et ses cheveux.

Edward et moi rîmes de sa tête hébétée.

« Comment est-elle arrivée sur tes cheveux? » demanda Edward entre deux crises de fou rire.

« C'est la vie avec une fille de trois ans. » se moqua Rosalie.

Emmett acquiesça.

« Ouais. Attendez juste que ce soit votre tour. » ricana Emmett tout en nous regardant.

« Oh oui. » confirma Rosalie. « On doit toujours te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour la fois où tu as appris à Abby à pêcher dans l'aquarium d'un restaurant chinois.

Emmett ricana, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

« Attends juste d'avoir ton premier enfant, petit frère. »

Je suis presque sûre que je devais rougir de la tête au pieds quand Edward se tourna vers moi. Et je n'étais pas sûre si c'était à cause de la conversation, ou de la lueur dans les yeux d'Edward, ou encore du fait que j'étais en train d'imaginer un petit cousin à Abby aux cheveux roux bronze.

« Tu entends ça Mon Amour? » sourit Edward. « Je crois qu'il vient juste de menacer notre premier enfant. »

_**Notre **_premier enfant? Oh mon dieu, je ne peux plus respirer.

« C'est toi que je menace. » rectifia Emmett en se retournant alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur.

Rosalie, à ses côtés, riait de bon cœur.

Edward me regardait toujours, amusé.

Je ne pouvais le laisser s'apercevoir à quel point j'avais été affectée par ça. Pourquoi devrait-il être le seul à pouvoir s'amuser?

« Chicago n'est pas le bon endroit pour élever des enfants. » le citais aussi indifférente que je le pouvais.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est une bonne chose que j'ai une maison ici. » répondit -il ravi de son effet.

De qui me moquais-je? Il avait déjà gagné ce round et si je ne m'éloignais pas de lui rapidement j'oublierais la vrai raison de notre revue.

Nous étions en train de jouer un mensonge dangereusement planifié et si je ne faisais pas attention j'allais finir par y croire. Ce serait le véritable danger. Le pire que Jacob puisse faire c'est me tuer. Quelque chose me dit que ce destin me blesserait moins que ce qu'Edward pouvait me faire.

« C'est une bonne chose en effet. » marmonnais-je, en le contournant pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-il, inquiet et confus.

« Ouaip. » répondis-je sans hésitation. « Je dois juste… aller voir si ta mère a besoin d'aide pour préparer le diner.

Il y avait un nombre incalculable de raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas aimer Edward. Il était la seule chose qui me gardait en vie pour le moment. Littéralement. Quel cliché celui de la demoiselle en détresse qui tombait amoureuse du héro? Oh mon Dieu. Ça me rendrait presque malade. Je n'étais pas comme cela normalement. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'on était là pour me protéger d'une mort incertaine, je ne pouvait pas oublier ce fait là. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait à présent. Et puis, il y avait mon formidable record d'expériences sentimentales passées. Après ma dernière relation, j'avais été placé sous le programme de protection des témoins. Pas besoin de beaucoup plus d'explication pour celle là. Il y avait enfin, le fait péniblement évident qu'Edward n'était pas fait pour quelqu'un comme moi. Il méritait quelqu'un de tellement mieux.

Est-ce qu'une seule de ses raisons solides m'empêchaient de me retourner pour regarder sa tête perplexe avant de fermer la porte? Malheureusement non.

Je soupirais.

Ce serait tellement plus facile de ne pas l'aimer si je n'essayais de convaincre tout le monde que je l'aimais. Et plus que ça- s'il n'était pas si convaincant lui-même!


End file.
